Red roses
by Lynniebear27
Summary: Is Sam strong enough to fix her mistakes before it's too late for herself or Jack? SJ My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lynniebear27

Summery: Can Sam be helped before she makes the worst mistakes of her life?

Pairing: Sam/ Other Sam/Jack

Rating: T

Content Warnings: Violence, Language

Spoilers: Anything up to season seven

Disclaimer: The Stargate original characters belong to MGM/Showtime, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Film Corp. This was written strictly for the purpose of entertainment. No attempt at copyright infringement has been made.

CHAPTER 1

Sam Carter lay in a heap on the cold, hard floor of her kitchen contemplating what had become of her life. She slowly raised herself using the corner of the table as leverage. Her ribs protested profusely at the action.

A million thoughts came rushing through her head all at once. "Why couldn't I just tell the Colonel I had personal matters to attend to? He literally gave me a way out and I didn't take it."

Another voice popped into her head. "How could I? Ever since I've married the team's atmosphere has been tense."

"You know it's been going on longer than that. It just wasn't as apparent until a few months ago." Her internal argument raged on a few more minutes until the terse ringing of a phone brought her out of her reverie.

She fumbled to reach the cordless at the end of the counter. "Hello?"

"Sam, it's Daniel. I've been trying to reach you on your cell for the last half hour. That annoying voice kept telling me your phone was 'out of service', and you didn't answer when I called your house. I thought you might like to know where your coat went. You left it in my car, so I brought it home with me. Where've you been?"

Sam suddenly glanced across the room at the forgotten device that now lay in pieces from where it had rebounded off the wall. "Oh, I was working on a new astrophysics book I'm writing. I have this theory about how the wormhole may be able to remain stabilized for longer periods of time…well I'll tell you about it when I get back to the base. You know how I get when I'm working… I must have turned my cell off. I'm sorry to have worried you Daniel and I'll pick up my coat tomorrow."

Daniel sighed in relief. He had started to get very worried about Sam and had been about to call for help if she hadn't answered soon, but it wasn't exactly a secret about how intense Sam could get with her work. "I can come over now and drop it off if you like."

"No! I mean, uh, now isn't really a good time. I'll just pick it up tomorrow."

"I just thought you might like to sleep in on your day off. You can let yourself into the apartment if you want. I'll leave it in the front hallway closet for you. If you can spare a minute of your downtime with Brock, that is. Don't work too hard; it is called DOWNTIME for a reason you know."

"I won't and I suppose I could spare a minute if it's to get my jacket, but other than that don't expect to see me for the next two weeks." She jested.

"OK Sam, just don't have too much fun while I'm off on P3X-297 with SG-6 deciphering the ancient ruin's text they discovered."

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try," she allowed a devilish grin to cross her face, "See you in a couple weeks Daniel."

"Bye, Sam." Carter set down the phone and got a broom out of the closet. All she honestly felt like doing was plopping down in her bed and sleeping for the next fourteen hours, but she knew Brock would have a fit if the glass wasn't swept up by the time he got home.

When that task was completed, she picked up her irreparably damaged cell phone and furniture, the latter of which she assumed had been done while she was out cold. It was midnight by the time she finished. Sam crawled in bed, but surprisingly, the relief she sought was not forthcoming. The last few hours' events poured through her head.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is a flashback, but there's more SJ! Thanks for reviewing! Forgot to add Adult themes as a warning in the last one, sorry guys. Also I'd especially like to thank SpecialAgentJim for the really nice review and for the review being my first!

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Carter, The team's going to O'Malley's for a few drinks. Wanna come?" then, at her hesitant look, "I mean, we'll understand if you wanna get home to Brice or already have plans…" Colonel O'Neill offered.

SG-1 had just gotten back from a particularly hard mission on P3X-346. Let's just say the natives weren't exactly welcoming. Teal'c had been shot with an arrow in the leg and Colonel O'Neill was sporting a similar wound to his shoulder. Both injuries were taken care of upon arrival through the StarGate, and were expected to heal in the next few weeks. Teal'c's limb was anticipated to heal even sooner due to 'Junior'. It was only seven o'clock and Sam figured she had some time. The team's dynamic hadn't been the best lately (most of the tension, admittedly, could be attributed to both Sam and Jack) and Sam thought she might be able to repair some of the damage tonight.

"Brock's working late tonight at the station and I've finished most of the work in my lab so I'm free. Sounds great I'll be there just let me get washed up first." She agreed, putting emphasis on 'Brock'.

"Okay-dokay we'll meet you there whenever you're done."

Sam mentally went through her check list on the way to O'Malley's Bar & Grill.

get groceries

make dinner

tidy house

change and shower before Brock gets home

call Cassie

The list continued as she pulled up to the restaurant. "Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. Did you already order?"

"We have indeed communicated your regularly desired sustenance to our server, Major Carter."

"Oh, good, thanks Teal'c." Sam conveyed her appreciation while taking her place at the table.

"You are most welcome, Major Carter. Would it not pleasure you to indulge in a game of 'pool'? Was not O'Neill recently informing us of his extraordinary propensity in matters relating to this game, DanielJackson?" Daniel signaled with his free hand that he was out of this one while slurping down the drink resting in his other hand.

"I'm up for it Teal'c, that is, if the Colonel thinks he can present some kind of a challenge for me this time."

"Oh, it's on now Carter."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

This one's still a flashback chapter. Ready to find out what happened to Sam? This is it…I'm not sure if I should continue with this. Hope you like it!

CHAPTER 3

The evening progressed in this light-hearted fashion and liquor was consumed by all. Well, all except Daniel who was the designated driver. It was nine o'clock when Daniel pulled into the Bradshaw driveway. Sam was more than a little tipsy at this point. That night had been one of the best SG-1 had had in a long while, so it was not shocking when they lost track of time.

"Are you sure you'll be able to get in okay, Sam? I could walk you to the door at least."

"I'll be fine Daniel. I mean, Holy Hannah, I'm not five. Besides, I don't think the Colonel will last much longer. "

"Yeah, listen to the lady Space Monkey, she's not f-f-fi-oh hell she isn't a little girl. Hey! That's not funny!" The Colonel complained as the car's remaining occupants started laughing hysterically. He had also consumed his fair share that night and was quite heavily slurring his words. Jack O'Neill looked as if he might pass out at any moment, or break out in song, depending on which second you saw him. After farewells were said, and Daniel's car had pulled out of the driveway, Sam made a valiant effort to get her key into the lock before giving up entirely and slumping to the ground. Sam fleetingly registered a shiver passing over her body, but her inebriated mind would not present a reasonable explanation for this. This was how her husband found her twenty minutes later.

"Wake up, Sam. Are you trying to embarrass me in front of the neighbors?" Brock gave Sam a not-so-gentle nudge in her side as way of rousing. She slowly started to stir and come around. When she looked up, she found the handsome face of her 6' 1" dark haired husband staring impatiently down at her.

"Ugh….what time is it?" Sam's still sleep fogged mind was having a hard time processing the information being thrown at her.

"It's ten-thirty, where have you been? I was so worried!"

After the third or fourth 'nudge' Sam was starting to get the picture. "Brock! Oh my gosh! I completely lost track of time. Holy Hannah, ten-thirty? I'm so sorry!" She locked her gaze momentarily onto his deep brown eyes.

"You should be Samantha. You were supposed to be home hours ago. I had three different units out searching for you all over the city. I even called the General! I mean what if something had happened to you? Come inside and we are going to seriously talk about this." He made no attempt to help her up with his slender, muscular body as she followed him into their kitchen.

"Brock, I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be home this early and I didn't think I'd be out this late. I was with the team. Wait, you called the General?" Sam asked somewhat indignantly as Brock made her some coffee to help her sober up.

"That isn't the point, Sam. You mean to tell me that after everything I've done to try and find you, to try to make sure you weren't lying in a ditch somewhere, you were just out safe and sound getting drunk with your 'team'?" They slowly made their way to the living room as they spoke.

"Brock, please don't start something right now. I'm really not in the mood." These fights were becoming more and more frequent in the Bradshaw's six month marriage.

"Oh, you don't want me to start something, huh? I've been sitting here, worried for over an hour, and all you can do is say you're 'not in the mood to talk right now'? Well, too bad Sam. How was I supposed to know you were out with your little family and not kidnapped by some psycho?" Brock asked in his patronizing voice.

"My 'little family'? Are you really so insecure in our relationship that you still think they're a threat? I mean really, it's you I married, you I've chosen to spend my life with, and you're just so insistent on pouting that you can't even see that?"

"It may have been me you married, but am I still the only one you share your bed with?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean, Brock? Getting jealous are we now?" By this time both Sam and Brock had slowly gravitated to the center of the room and were inches from each other's faces.

"Can you really blame me when it's always 'Colonel O'Neill this' and 'Colonel O'Neill that'? For all I know you could really be spending all those hours of 'work' in O'Neill's bed. And why weren't you answering your cell phone? Were you afraid someone would break up your and O'Neill's little fiasco? Why am I paying for this idiotic thing if it won't even work properly?" With that last comment Brock launched her cell phone to the rigid wall by the kitchen.

"Oh that was a real smart move Brock. Now not only will I have a lack of sleep tonight, because of this headache you're giving me, I'll also have to buy a new phone!"

"So you wanna talk about intelligence now? Do you really want to go there? Does that idiot stimulate you at all?"

"You honestly believe that Colonel O'Neill and I are having an affair? Not only is it against regulations, but it's against our moral codes of honor even if I am in a crummy marriage." Sam was just goading him now.

"Crummy marriage? Did you ever stop to think it's so 'crummy' because O'Neill can't keep it in his pants? Or is it you who initiated it Sammy? Tell me God dammit!"

"You want me to tell you? You really want me to tell you? Okay, well he's obviously more of a man than you'll ever be! He doesn't have some obsession with making me into the perfect little wife to fit into his perfect little life."

"That's funny, Sammy. That he could ever have a 'perfect life'. Oh wait, didn't he have that once and he blew it? Or should I say that his son 'blew it'? Blew his own brains out with the Colonel's gun, that is." The sound of the resounding slap cut into the tension filled atmosphere and gave way to a silence broken only by the couple's heavy breathing. Brock's hand flew to his reddening cheek while Sam's came to rest on her mouth in horror of what she had done.

"Brock I…" She was never given the chance to finish as the force of the punch knocked Sam to the ground. Next thing she knew she was being hurled into a nearby wall. That wall just happened to be in the kitchen. She hit her head on the edge of the kitchen table on her attempted trip back up. The last thing she saw was her husband flinging himself at her. Feet and fists connected with her body.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one's a little short, but the next one will be longer. Thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I wasn't sure if I was going to continue this fic, but your reviews inspired me. Also, please be patient. There WILL be more S/J and team interaction in later chapters.

CHAPTER 4

Sam awoke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping. It read 6:15 a.m. The place beside her remained as cold and lonely as it had been the night before. That either meant Brock had not come home last night or he had slept somewhere else in the house. Sam was willing to bet on the former being true.

The next thing she became aware of was the aching she felt everywhere. She could barely move, barely breathe. When she finally summoned up the strength to get out of bed, looking in the mirror only confirmed her suspicions. Large purple marks adorned various parts of Sam's body. Last night had not been a twisted dream or hallucination. It had been real and there was no escaping the truth of the matter. Her husband-the man she was supposed to love with all her heart-had beaten Sam to unconsciousness.

She can't help but compare her present situation to that of her engagement to Jonas Hansen. It had only taken one hit for her to realize that she had to break it off. He needed more help than she could give. She realized it then, so why was it so hard for her to put things into perspective now? She knew her husband could be controlling. It just wasn't usually as blatant as Jonas's attempts at controlling her had been.

Could it be that not even a year ago her biggest problem was saving the world again and making sure no one knew of the feelings Colonel O'Neill and she shared? Colonel O'Neill…oh how she had hurt him. She had met Brock a year after the incident with the Za'tarc testing. Sam never deliberately set out to cause him pain, but she felt that she'd waited long enough and she needed a 'normal' life. Brock had given that to her, and before now had never known him to be violent.

Sam was caught speeding on her way to an emergency at the Mountain one day and Officer Bradshaw was the one to issue her a fine. He asked her out and she eagerly accepted. That was a year and a half ago now. They dated eight months before he proposed. After a couple days' deliberation and an interesting conversation with O'Neill, Sam accepted an offer from him once again.

Brock had been there for Sam when Daniel had ascended and then again when he descended. Sam would have never dreamed Brock could've hurt her like this. She was suddenly glad she had two weeks off to heal and figure this mess out.

Sam realized she had driven Brock to this, to what he had become last night. Sam was always working, always taking calls from the Mountain when not working. Sam knew she did not love Brock completely when she had married him and that she didn't make the best wife. She pushed him too far. She had pushed Jonas too far once, too. We all know how that turned out…She wondered, not for the first time, if she really was cursed when it came to men. Determined to make up for her actions; Sam relaxed in the tub and got ready for the day. The bruising was extensive and cuts could be found marring her skin. She did her best to cover the damage to her face. She managed to cover the rest of her body in a turtle neck and jeans. It wasn't fantastic, but it made her look at least halfway decent. She hopped in the car and stopped by Daniel's to get her coat. The rest of the day was spent running errands and preparing things for Brock when he got home from work. Sam Carter was not a quitter. She stuck with her decisions, no matter how wrong they may turn out to be. She would also deal with the consequences.

Sam was not stupid, she knew she would have to receive treatment for her wounds and make sure there wasn't any serious harm done. She bravely walked into a women's clinic a town away forty minutes later. It was mostly just bruising, a few fractured bones. Nothing that wouldn't heal in the next few weeks. Sam was questioned endlessly about the cause of her damaged body, and at one point a social worker and police officer were called in to talk with her. Sam filled out all the forms given to her as Sam O'Neill. After all, you can never be too careful what people could get a hold of when they knew where to look. There were many enemies of the SGC, and Sam needed this to be one secret kept in the dark.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the confusion gater62. Sam filled out the forms as Sam O'Neill so that no one would know it was her at the clinic. She picked the first name that came to mind; she wasn't trying to pin anything on Jack. She was frightened and was trying to be cautious. Sam does know who beat her though and Brock will pay. Also, thank you all for the reviews once again and please don't be upset by this chapter. This fic is still S/J!

CHAPTER 5

"Honey! I'm home!" yelled Brock as he walked through the front door into a tantalizing aroma filled house.

"Perfect. The roast is just coming out of the oven. How was your day at work? Busy?" Sam asked as she kissed her husband lightly on the cheek. Since the morning she had added to her attire a pink apron she had received as a gift from Brock. The Major was going to be the perfect wife tonight, and when Sam Carter set her mind to something, she darn well did it to the best of her ability and went full out. Contrary to popular belief, Sam could cook, just chose not to, and proved it with the delicious dishes she whipped up that day.

"Not too busy to pick these up for my beautiful wife," replied Bradshaw as he pulled roses from behind his back.

"Oh they're lovely, sweetheart. Let me just put them in some water and then I'll get dinner on the table."

"Wait. Samantha, look, about this morning….I just wanted to apolog…." Brock began after gently grabbing Sam's arm to halt her retreat to the kitchen.

"It's ok." Sam firmly interrupted him. Their eyes locked in an intense gaze and held for several seconds. Brock, finding no uncertainty or deception in her eyes, let go of Carter's arm.

"So, what did you say we were having for dinner again?" Brock asked with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"All your favorites. We have our roast, mashed potatoes, corn….." That night at the Bradshaw's was spent as if any other normal day. Sam cleared the dishes, while Brock locked up. Both changed and went to bed. No more was said on the previous night's affair.

Two weeks passed quickly. Monday Sam went back to work and there was no more than a trace left as evidence of Sam's beating. She wore a large smile as she strolled into the morning briefing.

"Well, it looks like someone had a nice vacation," commented O'Neill upon noticing Carter's smile.

"A very nice vacation," agreed Daniel. Sam just turned a lovely shade of pink and took her seat at the briefing table. As she sat down, O'Neill noticed some stiffness in doing the motion, but if Daniel was right in what he was referring to, which he most likely was, that was probably the source of Sam's soreness. As much as Jack was sickened at the thought of Sam sleeping with anyone but hi…General Hammond made his presence known as he walked into the briefing room interrupting Jack's thoughts.

"Good morning people. I'm sure you all enjoyed your downtime, well those of you granted leave anyway, but now it's time to get back to work. Welcome back, now let's begin. Doctor Jackson?"

"Uh, yes sir. The planet has significant…"

Knock, knock. "Come in."

"General Hammond, Major Carter's husband is on the phone. He says it's an emergency, sir."

"Thank you, Airman. Major Carter?" Hammond gave her the go ahead to take the phone call in his office for privacy.

"Brock?" Sam questioned.

"Sammy! What's goin' on?" he slurred.

"I don't know, Brock. You called me, remember?" Sam asked, her frustration mounting.

"Just wanted to call and see how my Sammy was doin' that's all."

"Brock, you can't just call me at work like this, and drunk no less!" Sam was beginning to get very agitated as her team members started to stare at her through the glass window connecting General Hammond's office with the briefing room. "Listen, Brock. I have work to do if you have nothing important to tell me."

"I am not drunk!" He protested, although it was quite obvious that this was not the case. "You used to think everything I said was important. I want you to come home, Sammy."

"Brock, I have to work. Isn't that what you're supposed to be doing right now anyway?"

"The boys and I broke a major case today. The Captain let us go home early. If you would just come home we could celebrate," Brock said suggestively, "Besides, how much work could you be doing? It's deep space radar telemetry or whatever, unless of course, there's someone else you're attending to?" He had issued a challenge through this statement. His thoughts, she discovered, were still on this preposterous affair the Colonel and she were allegedly having. She was so tired of him belittling her career.

Sam sighed heavily, "I can't do this right now. We'll talk later, Brock. Don't phone me here again."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're my wife!" As Brock was getting exceedingly irate, Sam hung up on him.

Sam walked back into the briefing room slightly embarrassed at having taken so long. The briefing was clearly coming to a close save for her report.

"Everything all right, Major?" Jack asked after having seen her agitated face while talking on the phone.

"Just fine, sir." Sam replied evenly, trying to keep her angry emotions under control. To anyone else she might have seemed fine, but Jack knew her too well. He could see how upset she was and made a mental note to ask about it later.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This one's pretty short. Next one will be up sooner. Thank you SOOO much for all your fantastic reviews! Jack and the others WILL find out, just be patient.

CHAPTER 6

Sam walked in the door of her modern house to find various cans and bottles of alcohol littering her wooden floor into the carpeting of the family room.

"Brock?" Sam called, making her way through the mess. She found him lying on the couch, apparently having passed out. Another memory flashed though Sam's head.

FLASHBACK

"You really didn't have to do anything special tonight, Brock. I would have been perfectly happy with a quiet dinner at home."

"Well, I couldn't just let our three month anniversary pass by without doing something. I'm only sorry that all I could manage was going out to dinner. Well, actually, I did manage to do something else." He smiled devilishly.

"Really? And just what would that be?" Sam flirted with an uncharacteristically playful smile. She then gasped as he presented her with an open velvet box containing the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. "Holy Hannah! Brock, I couldn't! You've done so much already."

"Of course you can. Here, let me." He moved around to the back of her chair and fastened the necklace in place. Then, he sat back down in his chair and ordered their dinner.

After an hour of conversation, Sam was becoming aware of the amount of wine Brock had consumed. While he wasn't drunk, he wasn't completely sober either. Sam decided to speak up just as he was getting ready to order another bottle.

"Uh, Brock I don't think that's a very good idea. Maybe we should just stick with water the rest of the night."

"Now where's the fun in that, Sammy?" Brock said as he told the waiter what he wanted. As soon as the man left Brock turned to Sam and grabbed her wrist as she was going to pick up her glass.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do in front of the waiter, Samantha." He ground out through slightly clenched teeth.

"Brock let go. I think it's time to go home and put you to bed." She reasoned with him.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I just wanted this night to be special for you." He explained as the look changed on his face from irritated to puppy dog eyes.

END FLASHBACK

Sam had foolishly forgiven him that night; however, the rose petal-covered bed had gone to waste as Sam had let Brock's inebriated state wear off on the couch. There had been warning signs Sam realized. Whether she felt too guilty to notice them or chose to ignore them she didn't know.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Brock! Wake up!" She gently shook him until he roused.

"Wha?" He asked, still half in la-la land.

"We need to talk."

"Ok. What is it?" Brock inquired, now fully awake and sitting up. Sam lowered herself to sit on the coffee table across from the couch.

"I think you need to go to a rehabilitation center. Your drinking has just gotten entirely out of hand," She put a hand up to silence him as he started to protest, "I'm tired, Brock. I can't do this anymore," Her hands rubbed her face, showing how physically and emotionally exhausted she was, "Please, at least consider it. If we're gunna save this marriage, some changes need to be made. Join AA, just do something."

"Save our marriage? Changes? Sam, I thought we were happy." Bradshaw said, genuinely confused.

"We haven't been happy in a long time, Brock. We both just wanted to ignore it."

"I don't see the problem here, Sammy. So maybe I like a beer now and then. And you may work too hard with that colonel of yours. It's not like all these cans are mine. The guys were over. We're cops, Sam, we needed to relax. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you're an alcoholic and can't accept my relationship with my team. I know I have my imperfections, too. I mean, Holy Hannah, you beat my up! You accused me of sleeping with my boss! I just don't know if we love each other enough anymore. I don't know if we ever loved each other enough." Samantha admitted sadly. For the first time since that night Sam was thankful for hitting her head on the kitchen table, for not having to remember her husband's rage filled actions. Maybe it would make this easier, whether they remained married or not. Maybe it would make it simpler for her to remember only the good.

"Sammy, you forgave me for all those things. Why bring them up now? You know I love you. I wasn't myself that night. You haveta believe me, I would never hurt you." He coaxed.

Sam just looked at him sorrowfully and shook her head. "I don't think so, Brock. Not this time. It wasn't just that night; this has been going on far longer than that. I think we need some space. I'm gunna go stay with Janet for a little while." Sam started heading upstairs when Brock's face filled with fury. He lunged at her unexpectedly.

"You can't do this! You can't leave me all alone! You're mine and I'll be damned if I ever let that bastard have you!" The enraged man yelled.

Sam had been unprepared for the attack and fell to the floor. Brock landed on top of her and quickly pinned her down. He reached the command level of a colonel in the marines before he retired to civilian life and became a police man. For every move she knew, he knew one to counter-act it.

She could do nothing but struggle. Every move she could recall, she had used, and he had beaten it. Brock pinned her arms above her head with his hands holding her wrists. His knees held her legs in place. While he wasn't heavy, his muscle mass was vast and the weight was a lot to put on Sam.

"Tell me, Sam! Tell me you'll stay!" She shook her head in response, and spit at him. "I don't wanna haveta hurt you! Just tell me you'll stay and this can be over!" He was desperately urging her to make it all right, to tell him he wasn't a failure.

"I can't," Sam whispered as a single tear made its way down her cheek. The wet drop was not for fear, was not for pain; but for her lost chances and mistakes. It was for Jack (she was now beyond calling him Colonel in her mind), it was for choosing to marry the wrong man, it was for having such a sense of guilt and responsibility that she didn't leave the first time, for the future she could have and now could never have, and it was for many other reasons she couldn't explain at this moment.

"You bitch! I made a home for you! I gave you whatever you wanted! All I asked in return was to be there for me, care for me, obey me!" Brock now held her arms with one hand while the other moved to her face. He smacked her in rage, hard. He only got in a couple more shots before Sam regained her strength and sense of self-worth. While he was distracted, she kicked up her leg to help push him off of her and freed her hands. He didn't think she would actually continue to fight back.

Sam quickly got to her feet. Brock did the same. They adopted boxing stances and 'danced' around each other. Brock swung at her head and Sam ducked. Then, she quickly kicked him out from under his feet. Bradshaw landed on the floor hard, hitting his head, but not unconscious.

"You're price was just a little too high, Brock," With that parting comment about losing herself in trying to please him, she walked out.

PLEASE REVIEW!

A/N: Thank you for all the fantastic reviews! This isn't over with Sam and Brock…he'll be more determined than ever now, and of course Jack's going to want to kick his butt! Please continue to update me on your opinions.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys, but I had a little bit of a hard time writing when I saw the lack of reviews I was getting for the last chapter. I really appreciated those of you who did review, so thanks!

CHAPTER 8

Sam made her way to Brock's car (hers being in the shop) unhindered by the man himself. He was still lying on the living room floor shocked. She got in and drove. The only problem was she didn't know where she was going.

It was only five o'clock and Janet would be working until who knew how long, because Cassie was spending a couple weeks with Janet's parents. She'd be putting in as much overtime as possible (she did have to send her daughter to college after all.). Daniel always worked late, so he wasn't an option, especially since she wasn't sure if he even lived in his apartment.

Teal'c resided on base, and she really didn't feel like dealing with going there. She must look awful, and she didn't need questions right now. Her brother, her only family, was in California. Obviously she couldn't go there; she did have to go to work tomorrow. The Colonel was off-world with SG-12 for the night, and she didn't have that many friends outside of work, and those she did, she didn't want to bother with her problems. Where did that leave her? With nowhere to go, that's where.

Sam suddenly remembered that she did have a key to O'Neill, Daniel, and Janet's. While Janet was the best choice, she could be home at any time and Sam didn't want to answer any inquiries she may have. Sam needed a good, long shower, a change of clothes, and possibly an ice pack. She could already feel the bruises on her face and elsewhere forming. It was questionable how habitable Daniel's place was with how little time he spent there.

That only left the Colonel's house. She knew she could get food, a shower, and clothes there. She didn't know if he would mind that she was there. _Well, he's supposed to be with SG-12 until late tonight. I could be in and out before he realized I had been to his place at all._

Sam didn't know where she would go afterwards, but she could figure that out later. Carter let herself in the house, and put her keys on the entryway table. She proceeded into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich. When she was done, she went into the bathroom and started the shower, leaving her dirty dishes by the sink to do later.

Mrs. Bradshaw reached to adjust the temperature of the water and in doing so, her arm bumped into the shower door. Sam winced in pain and remembered her injuries. Something had to be done before they got worse. Sam left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. She looked in the freezer for any ice packs or frozen foods to help reduce swelling. Carter found only two icepacks, but a few frozen peas and such. She applied them on her arms, legs, midsection, and face.

Sam undressed and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She was pale. She looked worn-out. Bruising covered parts of her body from where Brock had held her down and from where he'd landed his blows. She had a cut on her eyebrow that she didn't even remember happening.

With one final sigh, Sam climbed into the steaming shower and felt her tense body relax.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this one took so long. To make up for it I'll have the next one up soon (Well, as soon as my fantastic beta can get to it. She's very busy and I kinda gave her a lot of material to be beta'd. The next one will probably be up mid next week.) Thanks go to my wonderful beta, Danielle!

CHAPTER 9

Jack was pooped. The mission with SG-12 had been a bust. The natives hadn't been very friendly. Three members of the SGC's exhibition had been injured, one critically so. Jack had been lucky, and came back with not a scratch on him. The man seriously injured had a wife and three kids. Jack wished it would have been him wounded, and not Lt. Marcus.

He did his post-mission physical and headed straight for the showers. All he could think of was getting out of the complex and back to his own house where he could sulk. The military personnel knew Jack well enough by now to discern what times to leave him alone. This was one of those times. Unfortunately for Jack, Daniel had never allowed him to easily escape his emotions.

He stopped O'Neill on his way out of the complex. "Jack, wait!" He hurried to catch up with him.

"What do you want, Daniel?" The colonel irritably asked, but continued walking.

"I heard about the mission," He said quietly.

"And?"

"Jack, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done. You know that, right?" Daniel's pleading eyes bore into O'Neill. Not even this could break the Colonel's firm resolve to go home. Jack considered pointing out that he never said anything about thinking it was his fault, but Daniel knew him too well. Instead, he ignored the question and signed out at the desk, leaving a fidgeting Daniel in his wake.

"At least don't be alone right now. Let me finish up here and take you home."

"Not a chance, Danny-boy," He stated as he put on his sunglasses and walked out of the mountain.

"Jack! Jack!" Daniel called out to no avail as the colonel retreated. He caught the airman at the desk giving him a strange look, not used to the unproffessionalism on a military base, but then quickly resumed a stoic face. Daniel let out a frustrated sigh as he realized that his best friend would not respond to any further attempts at comfort right now. He was debating whether or not to just follow Jack home despite of the Colonel's lack of understanding and bad mood when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Was that not O'Neill departing, DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked, having witnessed the end of the little scene.

"Yeah, I'm worried about him, Teal'c. He's not taking Lt. Marcus's injuries very well,"

"Is that not always O'Neill's way? He is a fine commander and cares for his men."

"I guess you're right Teal'c, but I think I'll still go over to his house later to check on him. Care to join me?"

"I would indeed," With that the two went back to business until later that night.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow guys, it's been a while, huh? I can't tell you how sorry I am. My house was struck by lightening and I'd lost all internet access for the last few weeks. It was just fixed today. On the upside, I had a lot of time to write, so chapters will be appearing more frequently now. Thank you to everyone reading and to everyone reviewing! I hope the contents of this chapter will help make up for the long-awaited update! Thanks again to my beta, Danielle.

CHAPTER 10

The first thing Jack saw when he pulled into his driveway was an unfamiliar car. _Strange, I wasn't expecting anyone. _His first thought was NID, but this wasn't their style. Theirs was more black van parked down the street-listening devices type style.

He parked his truck and reached for his gun in the glove department. He slowly got out of the vehicle and moved stealthily and quietly up to the house. The front door wasn't locked, so he pulled out his gun and entered. He prepared himself for anything. He noted the keys set on the table in confusion. The place looked like it had when he left, but was perplexed to hear running water and see a dirty plate by the sink. This was getting stranger by the second.

He carefully made his way to the bathroom door that connected to his bedroom. Who would break into his home to take a shower? O'Neill figured he would find out soon enough. With that thought, he busted into the bathroom and pointed his gun at the lone figure occupying his shower. "Surrender yourself. I have a gun and am prepared to use it," the colonel warned.

Sam jumped in surprise at hearing the colonel's voice. She panicked. She didn't know what to do, what to say in this type of situation. They didn't exactly teach what actions to take when your superior officer catches you in his shower at the air force academy.

Upon getting no response from the criminal, and not being able to see much from all the steam, Jack was growing continuously angry as the seconds ticked by. Jack O'Neill was not, and never had been, a patient man. He wanted to know who the hell was in his shower, and he wanted to know now. He threw open the shower door. At the action, Sam was startled out of her stupor and shrieked in surprise. The bathroom was not cold, but not as warm as inside the shower. She felt the rush of air and shivered.

What he saw; however, was very different from what he expected. Although his vision was still limited by the fog, he could very clearly make out the outline of the soapy figure of his subordinate, Major Samantha Carter. Jack was fascinated by her long legs and full figure. His mouth hung open while his eyes traveled up and down what he could see of her body, repeatedly. Once he realized what he was doing, he quickly stopped ogling her.

Sam felt a mix of emotions. The appreciation on his face was obvious, and she acknowledged that some part of her liked that. It gave her heart a flutter. She felt then guilty for that because she was a married woman and it was against regulations. She was also a little embarrassed of her nakedness, and him so openly seeing it. But, most of all, she felt scared. _Can he see the bruises?_ The steam was thick, but there was still a chance… _What will he say? Is he going to be mad I broke into his house?_ Most of her fears were relieved when he spoke next.

"Uh, Carter, sorry I didn't know you were in there," O'Neill quickly turned away from the blushing woman.

"It's my fault, sir. I'll just finish up and get out of your way," She told him while fumbling to close the shower door again. She resumed washing her hair. She found her hands were hard pressed to cooperate, still shaking.

"Take your time, Major. We can talk about this when you get out. In fact, why don't you stay for dinner? I'm hungry as hell."

"You don't need to do that, sir." Her breathing hitched; a little irregular from the intense gaze she had received only moments ago.

"Oh nonsense. How does pizza sound?" Jack was just outside the bathroom in the doorway.

"Great, sir." She steadied her breathing.

"It's settled then. I'll go order it and leave you alone," Jack shut the door and strolled downstairs knowing that there would be a lot of questions needing answers in the conversation that was to follow.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ok, here's the beta'd (Is it a word? I'm not sure, but I'm using it lol!) version. Really not much different from before, I know. I'll likely have the next chapter up later tonight! Thanks again for all your concern and input!

CHAPTER 11

After another 20 minutes, the cold water forced Sam to get out of the shower. It had started out as a wonderful soothing force, easing the tensions in her muscles, and letting her relax, but the Colonel's interruption had violently driven thoughts of calm and serenity from her mind. His easy perusal of her body had both unnerved her and made her heart start to pound. She had seen the appreciation on his face, and secretly she rejoiced in the knowledge that he thought her attractive. But after the Colonel had retreated out of the bathroom Sam was overcome with the realization that he had seen her naked. Her face flushed with embarrassment even now from thinking about it. She hadn't been able to force herself out of the shower to go downstairs and face him, but finally the water had done the job for her. She anxiously wrapped herself in a towel, and went to reach for something to put on, only to realize that she had left her dirty clothes in Jack's room and that she'd forgotten to grab some of his before she'd gotten in the shower.

Sam weighed her options. She could risk being caught in a towel and go get the clothing herself, or she could ask the Colonel to get them for her. Neither choice particularly appealed to her. If he did happen to see her in her towel, it wouldn't be that bad. They were on the same team, it wasn't as if he hadn't seen her in less, but her bruises were now clear and she couldn't chance him getting a look at them. However embarrassing this situation may be, Sam did have to get dressed at some point.

"Uh, Colonel? Could you come up here please?" Sam shouted down to Jack from the bathroom.

"Whatda need, Carter?" Jack asked as he climbed the stairs.

"Well, see I was in a hurry and I seem to have forgotten to get a change of clothes. Could you maybe lend me something, sir?"

Jack resisted the urge to laugh at her. "Sure thing. I don't have anything girly, but will some sweat pants and a T-shirt work?" He inquired, already searching through his dresser drawers.

"Girly, sir?" She raised her eyebrows even though he could not see the action through the wooden door; a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Oh for cryin' out loud…" He said under his breath, then to her, "You know what I meant."

Sam giggled. "That would be great, sir." The action made her wince from pain in her cheek. She remembered the bruises on her face. "Uh, sir? I left my purse in the car. Could you grab it for me? The keys are on the entryway table."

"Yah-sure-you-betcha. Here." He said handing her the garments through the cracked door.

Sam got dressed and Jack returned with her purse. She was very glad she carried at least some cosmetics with her. By the time she was done, there was little trace of the damage done to her face and arms. Sam was not inexperienced with covering things up. Sam sighed at her reflection. Being in the military, she was never one to overdue the make-up, preferring to keep it light. The cover she had on her face now was anything but light.

She ambled down the stairway. The pizza had already arrived and it smelled delicious to the starving major. "There she is. I was beginning to think you were asleep up there or something." Jack teased.

"Not the least bit tired, but very hungry."

"Well, then it's a very good thing that the genius over here thought to get you some food. Dig in." Sam didn't need any more of an invitation. She grabbed three slices and two breadsticks.

"Is there any cheese, sir?" She asked through a mouthful of the Italian food.

This time Jack did chuckle at her. The picture of his second in command standing there chowing down as if she had never been taught manners of any sort was childlike- and very amusing to Jack.

"Now how could I get breadsticks without cheese? The blasphemy!" Jack pretended to look horrified and handed her the container of cheese. He then took some of the enticing mouth watering food himself.

They made idle chit chat during dinner, keeping the tone of things cheerful.

"So, Carter, been working out?" Jack referred to the earlier situation with a smug smirk.

Sam's face filled with a deep pink color. _Please don't bring that up again._ She wanted to tell him that, yes; she _had_ been working out and wipe that smirk off his face, but instead just smiled and didn't comment back.

"How was your day, sir?" Sam looked up from the food she'd been eating, although she was no longer hungry. She had continually shoved in another bite when Jack asked anything relating to their current situation or that was of importance.

Jack thought back on the day's events, wanting to tell her how bad it was; wanting her to comfort him, but all he said was, "Peachy." And that was the end of it.

_What if he saw the injuries? Will he ask? What do I say if he does ask?_

"This is some great weather we're having."

_Blood…so much blood…how can I ever call myself a military leader again? I've lost men before, but this was different. This was more complex. Very few of my men have ever given their lives for me. I can count only two, in fact. One is Jason Quest, back from my days in Iraq, and the other is Lt. Marcus. These brave men had put themselves in the line of fire, personally for me. Stupid SOBS. Why did they have to go ruin their lives over a screwed up guy like me?_

"Yeah, hope it keeps up. Might finally get a chance to enjoy it."

The rest of the conversation progressed in the same manner, both avoiding subjects that so desperately needed to be discussed.

When dinner was finished, Sam insisted on doing dishes while Jack put the pizza away, still feeling guilty about barging into his house uninvited.

_Is that really it? Or are you trying to put off the conversation you know will come?_ A little voice in Sam's head asked.

This also meant that she no longer had any excuse not to talk to him. He lit the fireplace in the living room and they both took seats on the couch.

"So…" He began.

"So…" She mimicked.

"Wanna tell me why I come into my house only to find my second in command using my shower?" He got straight to the point. Sam hesitated.

Let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Thinking on her feet, Sam came up with something to tell him that wasn't completely a lie.

"Brock and I had a fight. I couldn't really just go upstairs and take a shower after all that arguing. It would take away from the effect and my point." Sam joked.

Jack didn't not believe her, but he didn't quite believe her either. His hands wrung with indecision. "I knew you were going to be on a mission with SG-12 and didn't think you'd mind. I'm sorry if I over stepped my bounds, sir. It won't happen again." She could see him twitch slightly at the mention of his mission.

"Carter, it's fine. I was just surprised. It's not everyday I come home to a strange woman in my shower." This made her smile. "Strange, sir?"

"You know what I mean." He ran a hand through his graying hair in frustration as Sam smiled teasingly. "We're friends. I gave you and the rest of SG-1 keys for a reason. Use them anytime you want." Jack still felt that her explanation was off, but was willing to leave it at that for now.

"Thank you, sir." Sam suddenly gave a big yawn and covered her mouth, excusing herself.

"So do you still wanna go for some effect? I'm sure it would teach him a lesson if you stayed here tonight. Make him worry out of his mind." O'Neill kidded.

Jack knew Sam wouldn't come to his house over Janet's, especially if she'd been in a fight with her husband. There was more going on here, and he was going to find out just exactly what she was hiding. One of the first things he had noticed when the major had come down the stairs was the amount of foundation she had on. It wasn't as if Jack was an expert on the subject, but he had been married before and had learned from his ex-wife's girl talk when a girl was sporting too much make-up. He could just see the outline of what looked like a bruise on her face, and there was a tiny abrasion above her eyebrow. _Could her husband have done this?_

"Well, that certainly would have an effect, that's for sure." _If my husband ever found out this is where I went, all Hell would break loose._ _Jack doesn't know just how much of an effect this would have on him._

"It's getting a little late anyway, and I really wouldn't want my second in command getting in a crash, because she's so tired and I didn't insist she stay here. Look bad on my record ya know." He said with a small smile.

"I've been so much trouble already…"

"Trouble? What trouble? If anything you've given me some company. I'll go make up the guest bedroom." Jack went to prepare the room.

_Sam, you're crazy. Not only did you run away from your husband, you're now sleeping in your CO's bed. He could have seen your bruises in that shower. During dinner he kept looking at you suspiciously. How could you be so stupid? _Sam's thoughts were interrupted as Jack walked back into the room.

"All done. Your chambers await you, my lady."

"Thank you so much for doing this, sir." She expressed her gratitude as he showed her where she would be sleeping.

"It's no problem. I don't know how much you'll be thanking me in the morning, though. I've never slept in here before, so I couldn't tell ya how the mattress is." He plopped on the bed and laid down. Sam took up the other side of the bed when she joined him, feeling only for a second the absurdity and awkwardness of them being in the same double bed.

"I dunno, this seems pretty comfortable to me."

"And here all these years I was thinking that I was giving my guests the bad mattress, when really I was suffering." He complained. "I am so switching this one with mine."

"Can I ask you something, sir?"

"Shoot."

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"The mission with SG-12; it didn't go well did it?" There it was-that flinch again. "Sir?" She asked when he didn't answer her.

"I said you could ask a question. I never said anything about answering it." He said, only half kidding. His mood had abruptly turned sour and Sam knew she'd struck a nerve. She gave him a 'spill it' look, but somehow still maintained her decorum.

"I don't want to talk about it right now." was his stiff reply. "People were hurt."

"People under your command?" She asked knowingly. She knew she was pushing it.

"What part of 'I don't wanna talk about it' do you not get?" He turned away from her in the bed.

"You can't blame yourself for everything that happens, you know." Sam gently took his shoulder to turn him back facing her. Blue eyes held brown. She saw pain in his eyes, so much pain and hurt.

"I don't." His lame attempt at a rebuttal. Carter gave him another look.

"OK, maybe sometimes I do, but today it was my fault." He admitted.

"What happened?" Sam asked tenderly.

"We were under fire. SG-16's leader was wounded and I was next ranking officer. I ordered Major Grey to get Colonel Huston to the gate. Captain Greer covered them. Thankfully, they made it safely to the Gate. That only left Lt. Marcus and me. I told him to make a go for the Stargate. I said I would cover him. He saw one of the natives making a move at me. Lt. Marcus shot him first. The rest of the aliens wanted to take revenge. The alien he'd shot was apparently their leader. They stopped aiming at me and only went for him. There were just too many of them. I pulled the Lieutenant up and got him through. He's just a kid. He has a family. It isn't right."

"Nothing like that is ever right. Lt. Marcus knew what he was getting into when he joined the program. This wasn't your fault. He was just doing his job and you were doing yours. He'll be ok. He isn't dead yet." She reminded him with a slight smile.

"Yeah, _yet_… What if the next time I screw up and get you killed? Or Teal'c or Daniel?" He no longer attempted to hide his insecurities.

"You won't."

"How can you be so sure?" They were now inches from each other. Jack rested his elbow on the bed, his hand supporting his head turned toward Sam. She was on her side looking up at him. Jack's earlier mission of looking into the real reason Sam was here had long ago been forgotten.

"I have…faith…in…you…Jack" Carter barely got out as his head descended onto her own. Lips, centimeters apart, both were breathing huskily. Neither was logically thinking.

"Sam." Jack almost involuntarily whispered. _God, she's beautiful. _He was ready to feel her full red lips on his own-

"Ding dong" rang the doorbell.

Ok, so it's another cliffy, sorry. I know it's pretty short so the next chapter should be up soon- maybe over the weekend if I don't go somewhere (it is Labor Day weekend in the U.S.!). Let me know your thoughts!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter.

CHAPTER 14

The intense moment was broken.

Banging could be heard on the door. "Jack, open up. We know you're awake. The lights are on." Daniel shouted; his timing perfect as always.

"Sam-"

"Jack!" Daniel yelled again. Sam shot him a look that seemed to say 'we'll talk later'.

"You better go let him in or he'll wake the neighbors." Sam warned. Jack begrudgingly complied and made his way to the front door.

"What do you want, Daniel?"

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Jack." Daniel sarcastically replied.

Although Jack had only opened the door a crack, Daniel pushed it the rest of the way open and came in. Teal'c followed, bearing a Star Wars movie and what seemed to be a lot of junk food.

"Greetings, O'Neill. I must apologize for the intrusion. DanielJackson and I have brought you what I believe is referred to as 'comfort food'."

"Thanks, but no thanks guys. I'm just fine; I don't need any 'comfort food'." Jack claimed.

Sam had been covertly listening to the exchange and was just going to grab the remainder of her things from Jack's room when…

"Sam!"

"Major Carter."

…busted.

"Hey guys." Sam went down the stairs to welcome them with a tight smile.

"What are you doing here?" The archeologist suspiciously asked, but not unkindly

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood…What are you and Teal'c doing here?" She quickly drew the attention away from her and onto them. Before Daniel could point out that Sam didn't live near enough for anything to be on the way to Jack's neighborhood, Teal'c cut in.

"DanielJackson and I came to monitor the progress of O'Neill's health."

"Yes, and as you can see, I'm just peachy, so see ya tomorrow."

"Your tone and appearance suggest otherwise, O'Neill." It was true, he did look like crap. His attitude was even worse.

"Well, I have been a little lax in getting my beauty sleep, but I didn't think I looked that bad buddy." Jack quipped. No one laughed, although Carter did smirk. "Gees, tough crowd." Jack mumbled.

"We brought Teal'c's favorite, Star Wars. Why don't we all watch it and then Teal'c and I will leave?" Daniel approached diplomatically.

"You promise not to bother me again?" Jack asked skeptically. At Daniel's nod, "Ok, you put in the tape and I'll get the drinks."

By the end of the movie, Jack and Sam were both curled up on the couch and Daniel had fallen asleep on the floor. Teal'c, who did not know how anyone could slumber through such an adventurous picture, was still wide awake. He quickly got Jackson, who was still groggy, to his feet. They were both glad Daniel had taught Teal'c to drive.

Not wanting to wake up the rest of their party; both silently went out the front door and back to the base. Sam and Jack had (quite annoyingly to Teal'c) been having a candy fight throughout most of the film, and had eventually given up, declaring a tie. Jack had announced that red jello and malted milk balls were way better than Sam's blue jello and gummy bears. To which she responded by hurling said candy at him. He threw a milk ball back, and the war was started.

Sam had been cold and shared a blanket with the Colonel, both in an upright position. Perhaps instinctually, Sam had moved in her sleep and her head had gyrated onto the Colonel's chest along with her hand. Jack's arms had found their way around the Major, holding and protecting her. Content smiles were placed on their faces.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please be patient, because not to spoil anything, but in the next chapter, certain people might just be discussing certain things if you're all good boys and girls and leave nice comments!

CHAPTER 15

Jack squinted at the sunlight shining in from the window. He blearily took in his surroundings. His neck was beyond sore and he held something in his arms. Looking downward, he discovered two of the bluest eyes he'd ever seen looking up at him. The next thing he became aware of was the glistening blonde hair attached to the head on which the pretty blue eyes rested. At this angle, and at his own sleep induced haziness, he could not see much more than the blonde hair and azure eyes. Jack almost gave a yelp as he realized who the eyes and golden locks belonged to.

"Morning." The one with the beautiful eyes said to him.

"Morning." He returned. "How long have you been up?" The pretty blonde had not fully awakened herself, and laid her head once again to rest on the comfortable pillow she'd known as 'Colonel' for most of her life. She knew this was wrong, but they'd been in this position the whole night, what could a few more minutes hurt? Besides, she was tired.

"Only a few minutes, I didn't want to wake you." Sam was very aware of the fact that this was only one of the reasons she hadn't stirred him. The main reason being that she liked to be held, to be held by him. She needed an anchor to cling to, to bring her back to shore. It had been so long it seemed since anyone had just held her. Brock wasn't the cuddling type, and there wasn't anybody else to embrace her. A wave of guilt and sorrow washed over Sam as she recalled the events that had brought her here. She didn't know what Brock was doing now, probably lighting all her belongings on fire or something.

"What time is it?"

"About seven o'clock." She said, just barely taking her head off his chest to look up at the clock.

"What time do we have to be at the Mountain?"

"Eight."

"Fantastic." Jack stated, showing just how much enthusiasm he had for work at the moment. "I'll start breakfast. Why don't you go get washed up or whatever you need to do? Oh, the hot water is broken. For some reason around 7:30ish every morning it goes out. I haven't been home enough lately to have someone come out and look at it." Jack was reminded that the reason he hadn't been home was his last mission. Sam and he never did get to finish their little talk. They both knew that at some point they would have to deal with everything that had happened last night, from the almost-kiss to waking in each other's arms.

Jack saw Sam rush by in a blur to get in under the water before it turned cold. O'Neill smiled at the child like behavior. Sam realized something when she reached the top of the stairs.

"Uh, Jack? I don't have any other clothes here."

"You have extra uniforms at the Base don't you?" Jack asked like it was a no-brainer, already making his way to the kitchen.

"Yes, but I don't think it would go over well if I walked in wearing a Minnesota T-shirt and sweat pants."

"Oh, good point. They won't fit you very well, but I have some spare BDU's that will do until you can change at the Mountain. Second drawer on the right." Sam went to his bedroom to retrieve the articles of clothing. "Thanks." She called down to him.

O'Neill pulled out the bacon and eggs and began working on breakfast. So wrapped up in thought was Jack that he narrowly avoided burning a pancake. He flipped it over just in time, but some grease splattered onto him as he did this.

"Shit!" An expletive slipped from between his lips. Sighing despondently at the stain that now adorned his shirt, Jack finished the food, and went to the sink to see how much of the clothing he could save. There wasn't enough of the grease to burn him, but there was a fair amount.

Jack made his way to the laundry room and stripped himself of the top. Just as he was about to throw it in with the dirty clothes he noticed another stain marring the garment. O'Neill was reminded of past times when Sara and he had fallen asleep in the same position Sam and he had. Sara had complained that they could not rest in the position next time (although they always did), because the make-up she inevitably left on his shirt was near impossible to get out.

The mark must have been left by Sam. Jack was brought back to the evening before. He remembered observing the unusual amount of make-up his Major had been wearing, and the thoughts that had ensued. He hadn't gotten a good look at the Major's face before she'd hurried upstairs, but he was willing to bet there would be more than just smeared make-up on it.

Jack debated whether or not he should confront her about the issue. She hadn't seemed to notice the stain earlier, but maybe she just chose not to mention it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sam was finished, Jack already had the food on the table. He noticed once again her cosmetic habits.

"Holy Hannah! When you said breakfast, I thought you meant cereal and coffee…nothing like this!" Sam exclaimed amazed.

"Are you complaining?" Jack teased from his seat at the kitchen table looking up from his paper.

"No." She cheekily smiled at him and sat down. She dug in.

"Well someone is hungry. What's the matter? Weren't those gummy bears enough last night?"

"If you recall, most of those gummy bears were wasted throwing them at _you_." Sam said this with mock anger, but did realize how much food she was consuming and slowed down a bit.

When they were through eating, Jack took his turn in getting ready for work, while Sam grabbed what little possessions she had with her.

PLEASE REVIEW! (don't make me beg)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I just know you won't like the ending to this chapter…I just know it. Please try to contain your overwhelming need to throw something at me (cowers away from screen). I really hope that despite that, you like this one. I should probably tell you that this won't be a seven chapter short easy read (would have been nice if I could have told you that eight chapters ago, right?). The story is far from over, if you'll stay with me that long. It won't be a seventy chap long fic or anything, though either, so now that I've rambled sufficiently, on with the story!

CHAPTER 16

"Ready?" She asked, standing by the front door as he came down the stairs.

Jack fidgeted uncomfortably as he reached the bottom. _You can do this. It'll be fine. It's probably just some mix up._ "Uh, Carter, I think we need to talk." He struggled to pick the right words.

Sam knew that the moment she had dreaded was finally here. _How many times do I have to lie to him before it breaks me? Maybe I can still get out of this…_ "Sir, we have to be at the Mountain in…" She looked at the clock. Jack beat her to the punch after briefly glancing at his wristwatch.

"Twelve minutes." He finished for her. "I already called General Hammond and told him we wouldn't be in for another half hour or so."

"Sir…that wasn't necessary. We can talk anytime." She insisted, pulling Jack's BDU jacket on.

"No, we can't. This is important. I will make it an order if I have to." Once glance at his face told Sam that he was completely serious. For a brief moment, she contemplated pointing out that they were on duty; and therefore, he could not _order _her to do anything, but thought better of it. She couldn't avoid this one. The jacket made no noise as she dropped it to the wooden floor. _Your friendship will be over when he finds out. He's going to be so disappointed in you. Anything you once had will be gone. Wait until he tells Teal'c and Daniel. The General might even demote you. I can just see it now, 'Captain Samantha 'the Coward' Carter'. The base should get a laugh out of that one. _In some part of her brain, Sam knew her thoughts were irrational. The General couldn't demote her for her bad taste in men.

Sam gave a slight nod and let Jack lead her to the family room. Carter's movements were mechanical, she was on autopilot. Her emotions were too much to handle. She gave no resistance when Jack sat her on the couch. He took a seat beside her, but not in her personal space.

He clasped his hands together facing her and spoke in a gentle tone. "What's going on, Sam?"

"I don't know. You're the one who wanted to talk." Sam had started to emerge from her mechanical state and instinctive defenses had gone up. She needed to evaluate how much he knew and how hard her new task of damage control would be.

"Don't give me that Bull Shit." Jack demanded sternly.

"I don't know what you mean. I don't know what you want me to say." Sam couldn't face him. She turned her gaze to the blanket resting on the arm of the couch. Her hands, desperate to stay busy, toyed with the fringe on it. Playing dumb was her best option at the moment until he let something he knew slip.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Carter. That make up you seem to have taken a liking to doesn't hide much. I can see those bruises a mile away. That big one on your left cheek looks as if it especially hurts." Sam's hand flew to her check, remembering the pain it caused her the first few hours after the injury was inflicted. Then, Jack knew he was right. Something bad had happened to the woman sitting next to him on their home turf.

Sam was speechless. "I-It's n-not what it looks like." She got out shakily. She was finding it harder and harder to keep control over her emotions and mental state. Carter's usual quick wit was failing her and could not get her out of this, as it had done in previous similar situations. _I've gotten out of enemy territory with less effort using words alone. Why is this any different? Think, Sam. Think. _There were some truths even Sam wasn't ready or willing to admit to herself.

"Really? Because it looks like someone's banged up my Second in Command. It would seem as if they did a pretty good job of it, too. How badly do the ones on your right arm hurt? That's gunna be a bitch to try to write with." The hand covering her bruised cheek now came to rest on her extended right arm now exposed and bereft of the jacket that had sheltered it. Her attempts at deception now seemed pathetic and vain to Sam.

Jack patiently waited for Sam to process the information and respond. "I…he…see it happened like this…" Sam desperately clutched at words, digging through her vocabulary to formulate some kind of answer that wasn't forthcoming.

"How did it happen, Sam?" Jack searched her blank eyes, concern taking over. He enclosed her hands in his own.

_You can't let him know, Sam. Think…think…think…Got it! _

"I was mugged." _He can see right through you. Put on the performance of your life, Sam._ If she weren't so busy worrying, keeping up with her falsehoods, and feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins; somewhere inside of herself she would have felt a tiny bit of her spirit break at the deceit she was convincing the man of that had always been honest and fair to her. _It's not great, but it'll do in a pinch. If my mind weren't so cluttered, maybe I could have come up with a better cover story._

"Excuse me?" Jack had been preparing for the worst. _Was it her husband? Could someone else she knows have done this to her? Was she raped? Was this a one time thing or had it been going on and none of us realized her pain? Had she been taken captive again?_ To hear that she had been mugged had come as a surprise. Compared to the other possibilities, he was almost relieved that she had been only mugged.

"On my way home from the Mountain yesterday, I stopped at a convenience store for some milk and gas. As I was walking out of the store, I heard a noise coming from the alley beside it. I went around to check it out and some guy jumped me. I got a couple bruises and he took my purse. I'm fine, but my ego was a little wounded and I knew if I went home, Brock would worry something worse had happened. I came straight here and took a shower. You arrived soon after." Sam held her breath for his reaction.

Jack studied the Major's gaze for a long moment before giving a nod of acceptance. Still, there was something in her eyes that told him there was more to the story than she was telling him. He ran his eyes over her to study her body language. Everything pointed to her hiding a part of the truth. Something occurred to him.

"You said he took your purse?"

"Yes…?" Sam asked confused.

"What do you call that white thing sitting beside you?" Sam looked down at the object with a repulsion that, if she had been looking into a mirror, would be directed at herself.

"Well…um…he did try to take my purse, but we struggled a bit, which is how I got all these bruises, and I won. I think I scared the kid off after that." _He'll really believe that one. Good going. You just blew your whole story._

"Kid? I thought you said 'some guy'?" Things weren't adding up, and Jack was more suspicious now than before. He was slipping into his interrogation mode. _It's always the little details that get 'em._

"Kid…some guy…same thing. I didn't really get a good look at him. I was too busy fighting him off and possibly for my life." Sam said, trying to sound nonchalant, yet taking on a defensive tone.

"Why didn't you report it?"

"He didn't take anything from me and I didn't get a good look at him. There was nothing to report."

"You could have at least told the manager to keep an eye out in case he came back."

"I did." Sam got more defensive with each word. Her arms folded across her chest, adopting a posture to fit her tone.

"You said after he ran off you came straight here." Jack was playing off her defensive attitude and gaining an offensive one of his own.

"After I told the manager." Her eyes and athoritive voice challenged him to tell her otherwise.

"Could I talk to this manager?" _I've got her on this one._

"What's with the third degree? You don't believe me? I have the wounds to show for it." _Good, Sam. Just keep him off balance._

"I never said I didn't believe you. Your story just has a lot of holes in it is all."

"Better holes in my story than in my head." An evil glint appeared in her eye. _Will he go for the bait?_

_Hook…_

"What exactly are you implying, Major?" Jack put emphasis on 'Major'.

_Line…_

"Can't you figure it out for yourself, Colonel?" The last word was emphasized, and the part left unsaid was clear to both of them…_or are you too stupid? _She knew she was walking a thin line, and could very well be brought up on charges of insubordination.

"Let's not forget who's in charge here, and who's being very insubordinate." The threat was evident…_a_ _court-martial is in your near future if you keep this up._

_And Sinker…_

"Well, excuse me if my CO doesn't have any faith in me." _Wrong choice of words, Sam._

Both flashed back to the previous evening. Faith…Sam had used that very same word for a very different reason.

"Sam…" He started and reached over to

"Don't." _Don't say my name. Please don't say it like that. It's more than I can take. _

The sharp edge to her normally temperate voice took him back. Jack hadn't intended to upset her. He was just trying to look out for her safety. If she was lying, whoever hurt her may still be out there. He couldn't let her face such dangers on their own planet, it was too ironic anyway. He may have even been persuaded that it was an accident, if she hadn't been so secretive about her wounds and if he was an idiot. The bruising pattern was not that which was conducive to having any type of mishap. He could see marks on her wrists that looked like finger prints.

"I'm sorry-" He started, only to once again be cut off by technology. _Damn phones._

"What?" He grumpily answered. After a short conversation he hung up.

"They need us at the Mountain." Sam barely met his eyes, but nodded. "This isn't over." He left no room for interpretation or excuses. They _would_ finish this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, do we ride separate or…?" O'Neill inquired as they left the house.

"If I rode with you, my car would be here." Jack glanced at his watch.

"We're running a little behind. It takes longer to get to the base from my house than yours. It would take more time for me to pull out and then you. My car's blocking yours. Hop in." Jack was already opening the passenger door for her.

"My car…" Sam started to protest, although she complied and got in the truck.

"I'll drive you back after work and you can get it then." They were off to the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

Please let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"SG-1, you have a go." Hammond could be heard as the blue event horizon sprung to life with its usual 'woosh'. The four of them were on a mission to gather intel on Ba'al. The planet they were currently traveling to was believed to be Ba'al's newest acquisition. The Tok'ra had an informant working to infiltrate Ba'al's palace. Before the transmission was cut off, the spy could tell them very little of what the Goa'uld was up to.

The Tok'ra had no way of knowing what had happened to their fellow Tok'ra and all he'd been able to send was a set of coordinates. They believed the coordinates to be the planet Ba'al would gather his resources on for his planned return to power. Because the Tok'ra themselves could not go on the mission, they asked their Earth allies for a little help. This is why SG-1 were headed to a world they knew virtually nothing about. Due to the covertness of this mission, they had opted not to send a MALP.

"Alright, let's head out campers." SG-1 went through the Stargate keenly aware that all four of them might not return the same way. Jack was the first one to arrive on the planet quickly followed by Sam. What they saw was far from what they expected. Although there were many trees (much to Jack's dismay), and some kind of alien civilization, that wasn't what drew SG-1's attention. It was the colossal Goa'uld Mothership that loomed above the world.

"Oh for cryin' out loud…"muttered Jack.

"O'Neill, I believe that is Ba'al's ship. It carries his symbol." Teal'c said upon noticing the ship's markings.

"What now?" Daniel asked.

"We gather intel." Jack told them.

"But surely we're not expected-" Daniel started to object.

"We gotta move before we got a whole band of Jaffa on our tails-" Jack was cut off as a group of Jaffa unexpectedly came from seemingly nowhere, weapons all trained in SG-1's direction.

"Too late…" Daniel said under his breath.

"Release your weapons." As the Jaffa moved closer, Ba'al's first prime ordered SG-1 to drop their weapons. At Jack's nod they all put down their artillery, seeing they had no other choice. The Jaffa seized them and took them through what looked like a village. The building the team was lead to looked more primitive from the outside; however, when they went inside they realized this was not the case at all. Various pieces of technology were stored in the facility. Jack couldn't help but think how badly Sam probably wanted to get her hands on these doo-hickeys. All four were roughly shoved onto the ring transporter.

The next thing they knew they were on the Mothership. "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." The Colonel quipped.

Another horde of Jaffa arrived to presumably take them to a holding cell. SG-1 exchanged a few brief looks, having silent conversations and coming to an agreement. The Jaffa hadn't been very thorough, and each still carried a zat hidden in their jackets. On Jack's silent count, each pulled out their own zat. There were about five Jaffa, not nearly enough to present a challenge. The team soon had four of Ba'al's servants on the floor. Unfortunately, one of them had run when he realized they carried weapons.

Sam made her way to the transport console. Alarms rang out, signaling that the rogue Jaffa had alerted the others of SG-1's status. More Jaffa came just as Sam had the transporter set. Daniel and Teal'c were on the ring device and Sam was getting there.

They continued firing, but the number of enemies to fight had significantly increased. More than twenty Jaffa were now attacking them. Jack was strangely nowhere in sight. He had moved to a better position to cover Sam as she worked, and was no longer visible. Daniel was hit in the leg. Teal'c took one to his abdomen. Still no Jack. Sam had gotten to the rings now. Relief flooded her as she saw Jack making a run for his only escape. Most of the Jaffa were defeated, but more still arrived.

Sam watched in despair as a staff blast hit the transport console. There was no way it would work now. The team was driven to another part of the room. Jack covered everyone's six while Sam led her two injured team mates to a different room. They senselessly ran. Sam was thinking only half strategically. Jack had been on the ship before, and Sam was familiar with Mothership schematics. They finally got lucky and found a room containing another Stargate.

Sam closed the doors to the area, but knew they wouldn't hold out long. She dialed Earth's coordinates and put in the GDO code. She ushered Daniel to the Gate, letting him lean on her for support. Just as all members were heading to the Gate, the doors were shot down by the Jaffa. Seeing their intent to escape through the Stargate, the Jaffa fought even harder to capture them. The team got to the top of the ramp when one Jaffa took aim on Sam and fired.

The shimmering blue vanished, leaving SG-1 stumbling down the ramp in the Gate room. One member short.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow! I'm amazed at how many of you are reading this story! Because you guys were so fast and nice with the reviews, I tried to get this one up quickly. Hope you like it!

CHAPTER 18

Medics were swift to rush to SG-1's aid. Daniel's leg was bleeding heavily and Teal'c wasn't fairing any better. General Hammond soon realized that one member of the team was missing.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" The Texan asked in puzzlement.

"He was right behind us, sir. Oh God, he didn't…?" Sam couldn't finish.

"No…" The General alleviated her fears about him crashing against the closed iris after looking up to confirm with a Gate technician.

"He must not have come through. General, permission to take SG-3 back to the planet with me?" Sam requested.

"I'm sorry, Major. It's too risky until we debrief." The man told her with sadness in his eyes. Jack meant just as much to him as if he were the Texan's own son. Sam, being the only member of SG-1 not seriously injured, was given permission to get a shower and report to the infirmary. They would debrief in an hour.

"…And then we went through the Gate. It was only when we arrived here, sir that we discovered Colonel O'Neill wasn't with us." Sam finished relaying the tragic adventure to Hammond.

"I'm sorry, Major. We just don't have the resources right now to infiltrate a Goa'uld Mothership. I'll have someone contact our allies and see if they can be of use." The General promised. He then continued in a more gentle voice, "I know how much the Colonel means to you and the team. None of us want to see him hurt or worse. There just isn't anything to be done right now."

"With all due respect, sir," Sam started with watery eyes, "if this were anyone else, Colonel O'Neill would be the first one to get out there and rescue them. No one gets left behind. By the time our allies answer us, the Mothership could be in a whole other part of the galaxy, and that's even _if_ they answer us." Her superior just stared at her with apologetic, sympathetic eyes.

"Ugh…" Jack awoke to a killer head ache. He took in his surroundings. The space was dark, chilly, and confined. The last thing he remembered was being on a mission. They were going home through the Gate…Jaffa were on their tail…one fired at Sam…Sam! He remembered now. Jack had seen the alien aiming, and with his fast reflexes, had dodged in front of the Major. It had hit him in the chest and let loose a searing pain that rippled throughout his body. He should be dead by now.

_Oh no…no no no._ Jack abruptly became aware that the surface his back lay against was hard and had a metal feel to it. He reached up and sure enough, there it was. The lid to a sarcophagus. The damn snake had put him in a sarcophagus. The cover slowly began to split apart. Bright light hurt O'Neill's eyes.

"Aw, Colonel O'Neill, how nice of you to once again join me." smiled the evil dictator. _Well, this is going to be fun._ Jack thought sarcastically.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! A special thank you to everyone who has been with this story since the beginning. I'm amazed at how many people are reading this. I was planning on getting this up sooner, but RL got in the way. It's a longer chapter, though. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 19

Teal'c's surgery had gone smoothly. The staff blast had hit him in the abdomen, but luckily didn't come close to 'Junior'. It had just grazed him and most of the damage had been fixed by the symbiote. The surgery had been more exploratory than anything else. The surgery had revealed no Gou'ald blood in the symbiote's pouch, no internal bleeding, and the bullet had not hit any vital tissue. Teal'c would be back on his feet within the next few days. Both he and Daniel had been placed in a private room together, considering the circumstances and that they would be spending some extended recovery time in there. This is where Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel were now having a discussion.

Daniel, on the other hand, had almost lost his leg due to the blood loss. The doctors had, thankfully, been able to save it though. It would be a while before Daniel could walk on it again, and it would probably take some physical therapy, but at least there was something there to fix.

"The Asgard haven't responded to our message. The Tok'ra are still in the middle of some important mission they won't tell us about, and with the Nox in their own corner of the universe, they couldn't tell us much. All of our other so called "allies" either can't or won't help." Sam updated Daniel and Teal'c on the progress, or lack there of, on Jack's rescue mission bitterly. Teal'c and Daniel shared a concerned glance at the woman's ranting. Sam's eyes grew wide in realization of what she'd just said. She indiscreetly checked her arms to make sure she and Jack hadn't traded bodies.

_What is with me? I sound like a mini-Jack. Why? I miss him so much already. I miss his blatant defiance and the way his face flushes in anger when he argues; the way his eyes carry that glint that says 'screw you' and his frustration when our allies won't cooperate. Holy Hannah, Sam, get a grip on yourself._

"I am sorry, Major Carter. I should have been able to provide O'Neill assistance." Teal'c shamefully admitted.

"There was nothing you could have done." She reassured him. Her own guilt was tearing at her, shredding her insides until there would be nothing left except a broken heart, but there was no need to add guilt to anyone else. Her mind had run through hundreds of scenarios and found that there was, indeed, little anyone could have done. Sam moved to sit on the end of Daniel's bed only to stand a moment later when the feelings of helplessness invaded her thoughts.

"O'Neill entrusted me with his life. I have failed him."

"You can't fail him until he's dead, and that's just not a possibility right now." Sam's mind refused to let herself believe he was really gone. She traced and retraced her steps from the beds to the door several times.

"There is always the possibility of death in any situation, Major Carter." Teal'c stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Don't. Don't you dare say that. He is _not_ dead, Teal'c." Her voice took on a deadly quiet quality. Her steely gaze fixed on his composed brown eyes and then averted themselves as she turned to continue pacing. Sam's anger and frustration at the situation grew. Her hand swept through her golden locks, tuning out anything that threatened to interrupt her reverie.

Sam was torn. The soldier within her knew the horrors that the Colonel would be going through, but the woman steadfastly rejected the images that this brought forth. Faced with the reality that Jack's body might possibly be reduced to nothing more than a corpse was too much for her to handle.

Sam was faintly aware that Daniel was calling her name trying to get her attention not for the first time, and that Teal'c was asking if he should get Doctor Fraiser. All that mattered was that Jack had to be alive. "He's fine! He isn't gone!" Sam screamed to silence the questions poised by her brain. Memories from earlier that day assaulted her.

'_I want a divorce.'_

'_Please, Sam. I need you.'_

'_You don't need me anymore than you need a drink.'_

'_I've been clean for the last three days. I'm getting better.'_

'_For how long? A week? A month? Until something else bad happens? Until I come back? When does it end, Brock?'_

'_I'm serious about this, Sam. I don't want to lose you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me.'_

'_I'm glad you're getting your life back on track, Brock, but you can't do this just for me. You need to do this for you.'_

'_I am doing this for me. And you. I'm doing this for _us_.'_

'_I'm too tired to argue with you right now. Do whatever you have to do. I'll call you in a few days.' _

'_Wait, Sam! Where's my car-'_

'_Good-bye, Brock.' **What did you get yourself into? **Sam thought as she sighed and put down the phone._

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Daniel worriedly asked her. She had stopped pacing and now stood unmoving by his bed staring vacantly behind his head. Flashes of the last few weeks ravaged Sam's mind.

'_Oh, it's on now.' **The challenging spark in his eyes.**_

'_Wake up, Sam. Are you trying to embarrass me in front of the neighbors?' **A hard kick to her side.**_

A tear ran down her cheek.

'_And your name, miss?'_

'_Sam. Sam O'Neill.' **The first cover up of many.**_

"Are you unwell, Samantha?" She barely registered Teal'c's question as more rolling tears left tracks down her soft skin.

'_Honey, I'm home.' **Her own stupidity and nobility bringing her back to him.**_

"Janet!" Daniel called frantically to the doctor.

'_I…have…faith…in…you…Jack.'** A kiss that would never be.**_

'_I was mugged.' **A blatant lie.**_

'_This is not over.' **His caring, yet stern voice.**_

"It's not over…it's not over… He said it wasn't over…" Sam's voice cracked as the tears ran freely down her face. Her hand clamped over her mouth in a feeble attempt to stop the loud sobs. She could no longer tell the floor from the ceiling. The room spun around her and a dizzy feeling overwhelmed and brought her to her knees. She fell back onto her bottom and curled her legs up to her chest. She rocked back and forth repeating the mantra. "It's not over…"

"It was not my intention to upset you, MajorCarter." Teal'c said as he painfully got up from the bed on which he rested, slowly coming around to where she sat. He carefully lowered himself to the ground; wincing in pain. His eyes scrunched as he pulled his legs out in front of him. He eased the distraught woman into his gentle supportive embrace. Sam weakly fought his attempts at comfort at first, but then she gradually came to rest in his grasp. Her tears stained the shoulder of his infirmary gown.

Daniel had hobbled on his crutches and succeeded in getting Janet to the room in the meantime. What she saw as she stood in the doorway made her heart melt and break at the same time. When Janet stopped suddenly, Daniel was behind her and gave her a look of confusion as he began to protest. She moved to the side so he could see and a look of understanding passed between them. Not wishing to intrude on the private moment any longer, Janet (with water welling in her eyes) and Daniel closed the door and went to the commissary.

"It's not fair…he…he…it's not supposed to happen to him…not again…" Sam clumsily tried to release her thoughts. "I can't…he can't…go through this again." The tears continued to streak down her face angrily.

"I understand, SamanthaCarter. I understand." Teal'c soothed her. "O'Neill is strong. I have seen him recover from far worse fates than this." He hoped it would be enough. The pain and torture of his friend would be great. At this point, Teal'c wasn't sure which comrade would receive the most damage from this experience.

"What is this?" The snake asked, pulling a small gold box from O'Neill's gear. "Tok'ra technology?" Ba'al said more to himself than actually asking a question of Jack. The object was the Tok'ra's newest communications device. It looked similar to the holographic projector Jacob had brought through on his quest to track down Seth, but this device was capable of transmitting live holographic images in what Jack had joked as "intergalactic web cams". Because the technology transmitted holographic data, the ddevice was ideal for Tok'ra use. Gou'ald telecommunication balls were not adapted to receive such information, which allowed Tok'ra operatives to communicate with each other without the threat of Gou'ald detection. The device was also used to store data pertinent to Tok'ra mission…the one that Ba'al now held contained the coordinates for that damned planet!

Ba'al did not seem to recognize the importance of the technology he held, but did realize what Jack possession of it would mean. He looked over at the Colonel, strapped down on the table, still testing the binds that held him, and asked, "So, tell me, where _are_ the Tok'ra? Did the blasphemous traitors help you with this futile endeavor? Of course the Tau'ri could never come up with something as advanced as this." Ba'al mocked.

"Oh, I dunno, we've beat you and your kind plenty of times before." Jack said in turn. Jack was keeping the Gou'ald's attention as he tested, not for the first time, his restraints.

The leather that bound his wrists, ankles, head, and stomach were tough and would not come loose easily. He gave another involuntary shiver at the cold metal of the table his restraints were attached to. He lay on it spread-eagle and the position had caused his hands to go numb forever ago it seemed to Jack.

He felt much more defenseless in this pose than in the one Ba'al had put him the last time he'd been captured. Before, he had been suspended on a grate that held him with gravitational forces. He could still remember the intense pain as knife after knife was launched at him and all met their target. At least he could see then what was coming and for what he should be prepared. His vision was now very limited by the leather keeping his head down. Before when he had been Ba'al's prisoner, it had been hell. He had a feeling this time would be no different.

"You cannot defeat a true God. I grow tired of your rebellion. Tell me where the Tok'ra who helped you are hiding?" The Goa'uld demanded.

"Oh, the Tok'ra decided not to attend this little event." Jack bravely answered. He could barely hear himself answer. The sound of his heart beating wildly permanently filled his ears, knowing that this torture session was not nearly over. O'Neill's face had broken into a cold sweat. _Can I hold out this time? I had almost broken and given that damn snake what the mother fr wanted. If I hadn't gotten out of here when I had, all of Earth might be gone by now._ _I can't go back to that feeling of giving in, letting everyone down and not caring because my personal torment would finally be over._

Jack's thoughts disturbed him. _Shape up. If you can't hold out how will you ever get back to your friends and finish that conversation with Sam? Are you really going to let the SOB get what he wants? That goddamn piece of shit needs to be dealt with. You _will_ hang on until someone better than him (preferably the SGC) makes that sorry bastard pay._

As Jack expected, a punishment would be carried out for his last comment. Ba'al moved to another table beside Jack, this one containing all sorts of potentially painful torture helpers. He picked up a tube filled with some kind of liquid. Jack remembered this as one of Ba'al's favorite methods- acid.

"That was not the answer I was looking for, O'Neill. Last chance: Where are the Tok'ra?" Ba'al said while unscrewing the top of the container and threateningly tipped in until it was almost spilling out above Jack's stomach.

"Go to Hell." The Colonel knew in a second he would be regretting that. He was right. Ba'al spilled all the contents of the tube onto O'Neill. Unbearable, indescribable agony unleashed itself, spreading from his midsection to the top of his head and tips of his toes. He refused to scream.

PLEASE REVIEW! Evil Ba'al is back! I'm being so mean to poor Jack...just a warning, there's going to be more Jack-whumping in future chaps.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

It had been seven days.

One week, three hours, and forty-one minutes.

10, 301 unbearable minutes.

618, 060 excruciating seconds.

That's how long he'd been gone.

Sam was at her wit's end; not knowing where he was, what was happening to him, if he was even still alive.

Sam hadn't been home since the day she left Brock. The divorce could wait; Sam had more important things to be done, like being with her friends during their recuperation. Teal'c had now fully recovered, and Daniel was finally regaining a little use in his leg, which meant he could now move it up and down slightly. At least he was allowed to be on crutches for a few hours a day.

She had barely eaten, barely slept. She felt utterly useless. There was nothing she could do until the Tok'ra contacted them with information. It was driving her absolutely crazy. At the moment she was attempting to work on plans that would better the particle generator. Attempting was the key word as she hardly began working on the diagram before her thoughts would pore into the work and demand immediate attention. The hard surface of the stool she sat on went beyond uncomfortable and also served as a distraction. The scientist once again picked up her pencil only to find herself lost in a daydream and drumming the utensil on the top of her lab table.

Her mind took her from a sweet, gentle memory of the team to a one of a violent awakening.

Janet tried repeatedly, but Sam would not make eye contact. Knowing the terrible feelings that must be coursing through her best friend, she didn't utter a word until Sam's sharp intake of breath at the chilly stethoscope when she apologized. Janet had seen those haunted eyes many times before in soldiers, both from those left behind to torture and the guilty team mates that let them down. But, looking as Sam, a term did come to mind that roughly applied to the situation, _survivor's guilt_.

"Ok, Sam, can you lie down for me?" Janet tenderly guided her backside down to the gurney. Normally, the Major would have voiced her disproval of Janet's mothering actions, but Sam was so lost in remorse and shame that she complied with the doctor's request.

Dr. Fraiser pressed lightly on her abdomen to check for any injuries and felt Sam tense up. "Sam, I'm going to lift up your gown now and take a look at your stomach, alright?" She gave Janet no answer, but cupped a protective hand around her belly. Janet lifted Sam's limb and rested it on the bed and then went to examine her abdomen.

What she saw made her almost physically sick. Pinks, yellows, browns, grays, purples, blacks, blues, and combinations of these assaulted her vision. Some of the contusions appeared to be at least a day or two old, but others were obviously recent and most likely acquired on their mission. Fresh and aged swirled together in an ugly mixture the spread across her whole front.

The doctor spoke in a measured tone as to not alert her patient of her rising anger and alarm at the sight. "How did you get these?" Sam's eyes showed confusion as they followed her best friend's gaze. Understanding replaced puzzlement and then turned to a carefully calculated façade.

"The mission." Those were her only brief words on the subject as far as she was concerned.

Janet had a different idea. She needed to know what had happened, not only as a physician, but also as her sister. Perceptive to the fact that Sam could crack and close in on herself if pressured too far, she gently prodded. "Sam, a lot of these contusions must be at least a day old judging from the discoloration." Sometimes the only way to get the astrophysicist to understand was through strict logic and science.

The blonde shoved off her friend's touch and sat up. Dizziness washed over her. She momentarily swayed and clutched at the guard rail on either side of the gurney. Now stable, Sam hung her long legs over the edge of the bed and moved to stand.

"We're not done with the exam yet." Dr. Fraiser informed her while grabbing the retreating scientist's hands. She only shook them off.

"Didn't you already draw blood for the tests; monitor my heart rate, made sure I don't have a Goa'uld…" Sam desperately needed to get out. Memories she'd thought had been pushed to the far reaches of her mind came bubbling to the surface.

Janet gave an exasperated sigh, "I need to check out those wounds, Sam."

"They're superficial; nothing to worry about."

"I believe I am the doctor here, and will be the judge of that."

Fraiser let her go this time when she got up and pulled on her clothes, fearing that stopping her physically would only make things worse. "I'm fine, Janet. You're such a worry wart." Sam attempted to inject a little humor into the situation and look less guarded, but failed miserably when she received a stern look from the petite woman.

"Please, Sam…just let me see."

Sam thought regretfully but determinedly, _I wish I could tell you, Janet, but I can't relive that. I won't._

Carter's eyes nearly made Janet shiver at the intensity, "I already told you I'm okay. And I don't think I need to remind you that as my doctor, you may not reveille any of this as it is confidential."

For all the small woman's threats, she put up a much braver front than she felt most of the time, and this was one Samantha Carter she had never seen before. It scared her.

As the Major squared her shoulders and walked out of the room with her chin held high to go to the briefing with General Hammond and assess the situation with Jack, a realization came to her, _I really am falling off the deep end. Since when have I ever lied to Janet or held doctor-patient confidentiality over her head? For that matter, when have I ever had to lie to the Colonel? Holy Hannah, I'm turning into some kind of a monster that I just don't want to be._

Daniel startled Sam out of her thoughts as he staggered as fast as he could into her lab. She almost gasped when he stopped so suddenly that he nearly lost his balance. He steadied himself and pushed his glasses back up onto his face. In a breathy voice he hurriedly told her, "It's the Tok'ra!"

Daniel waited for this to register in Sam's eyes before stumbling again on his way out to the Gateroom. Sam shot up to follow him. She threw the pencil down where ever it would land and in her rush knocked the stool over.

"Dad!" Sam ran to her father just coming down the ramp and threw her arms around him.

"Hey, kiddo." He was giving her a strained smile, but Sam could tell from his facial expression that he didn't come bearing good news.

"Jacob." General Hammond greeted his old friend.

"George, good to see you." The Tok'ra returned the sentiments.

"I only wish this visit was under more pleasant circumstances."

"Speaking of that, can we talk?"

"Let's go to the briefing room." Hammond motioned for Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, and Jacob to follow him.

They all took their seats at the briefing table. One spot was left noticeably empty. Jack's.

"So, you came alone on this one, Jacob?" The General asked.

"I was the only one we could spare. We're on the verge of something big here, George…" He trailed off. Everyone let the subject drop, knowing he couldn't reveal anymore details than that.

"What information have you brought of O'Neill?" Inquired the Jaffa.

"It…it isn't good." Jacob warned, glancing at his daughter.

"Dad…" Sam's eyes gazed at Jacob with a steely intensity that both threatened and soothed him. She was clearly trying to communicate her desperate desire to hear his news as well as her strength and ability to hear whatever he might have to say. Jacob studied her for a moment, noticing the set of her shoulders and the grim line of her mouth. He knew she was strong, and as much as he might not like it, he had to stop thinking of her as his little girl.

"Ba'al has him." The confirmation of her worst fears drew around her like a dark blanket, smothering her senses until all she could feel was fear and frustration and hate. While the fear clouded her mind, the anger at Ba'al rose, and she knew that she would do whatever was necessary to save the Colonel from his grasp once again.

Sam just barely summoned the energy to listen as her father continued. She put every breath into concentrating on his voice.

"This is Shra'nelle." Jacob pulled out of his pocket a holographic projector. A woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties popped up. Sam saw she was dressed in the usual Tok'ra attire. She had long fiery red hair left loose and hung over her shoulders. Her piercing gray eyes unnerved Sam and looked as if they could see through you to the very core. Shra'nelle was 5' 8" in stature, and most of the height was in her legs. Her skin was lightly tanned and her face, yet friendly, had the potential to be very intimidating and dangerous. "She is our informant on Ba'al's ship. Her symbiote is called Rayneve. They are both highly revered amongst the Tok'ra. They are primarily field agents, though if they wished, could have a spot on the High Council.

She contacted us this morning and reported that she was well and the connection of her last message had been lost due to subspace interference. She hadn't been aware the ship was ordered to move at the time. The planet Ba'al's ship was traveling toward is his fortress. Unfortunately, not even Shra'nelle knows the coordinates to this place. As far as she can tell, it is so far removed from the rest of the galaxy that you would need an intricate map to get to it.

She says Ba'al is constructing a weapon of mast destruction. This weapon can not only obliterate whole planets, but is capable of wiping out all life in the universe." Jacob observed the table's reactions and waited for the information to sink in. General Hammond's face showed no outward signs of panic, but his eyes gave away his calm exterior. Teal'c's face hardened while Daniel's hand came to rest on his mouth. Sam was too shocked to move. _A creature that is willing to annihilate the universe has Jack in his hands. _

"This is how Ba'al intends to regain respect and power among the system lords. With this weapon in his hands, he could very well rule the galaxy.

Long ago, Ba'al heard of this artillery through Anubis. As far as anyone knows, it was built by the Ancients. Anubis and Ba'al combined forces and sought the technology until Anubis's death. In Ba'al's quest to conquer, he finally found plans for the object of demolition. The only problem is that he doesn't know how to power the device. It requires an energy source equal to that of a ZPM.

This is Ba'al's last hope. He will and has done everything in his power to build this device. Countless masterminds were captured far and wide to work on his project.

Shra'nelle has sent the designs of the machine to us. We have as many Tok'ra as can be spared working to figure out how it functions. Here is a copy of the plans." He took handed them to Sam. "The Tok'ra have very limited resources at the moment. By the time Freya and the others work this out, Ba'al will probably have already found a power source for the machine. Considering the enormity of the threat, the Tok'ra are willing to share whatever necessary with Earth. We need your best scientists on this. Ba'al's already begun constructing the weapon."

A/N: Due to the severe lack of reviews I have received lately, and how many of you are reading, I will not post the next chapter until at least ten of you have told me your thoughts on this story. I can only assume that you, the readers, do not like the direction this fic is going and although I realize this sounds whiney, before I continue writing, I want to be confident that people will actually appreciate what I'm putting out there. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

This Tau'ri frustrated him greatly. The man had not made a sound in hours. If not for the ragged breathing, the Goa'uld would not know he was even still alive. Every answer he had been given was useless. Several times he felt triumph over breaking the human, only to realize that the Colonel had spun another web of lies. Many of his favorite torture methods had already been employed. The stubborn creature would not give up.

Ba'al had commanded his ship be taken to a new location, one that not even his most trusted Jaffa had ever heard of before. They had gotten what they required from the planet, and destroyed it. Most of the supplies had been moved to this new location. Several of a defeated enemy's servants had already begun building Ba'al's fortress at this site. This would be the ideal place to perfect his weapon.

"You could go home, save yourself great distress if you would only tell me what I want to know," The snake lingered above Jack taunting him. Jack would have answered, had he been able, but not a sound would leave his mouth. The anguish he had endured thus far had left him in such a bad state that talking back no longer appealed to the usually chatty soldier.

"Perhaps you would like some time to think over matters," Ba'al gave Jack hope of a few hours' rest, but then just as quickly dashed it as he summoned two of his Jaffa to bring in a young girl, whom Jack guessed to be twenty at most, "For every hour you refuse to speak, a new horror will be unleashed onto this child," This was nothing more than another sick form of torment of Ba'al's, "It would appear that my Jaffa have taken a liking to this girl. Perhaps I will let them have her for a while."

The snake smirked cruelly as his first prime leered at the female lustfully. Jack gazed into the poor child's eyes. All he could make out was fear and despair, and the slightest glimpse of hope.

She hoped he might save her.

Jack knew he would disappoint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam, you need to eat."

"Just a minute, Daniel. I'm almost finished." Sam told him distractedly while going over the thousandth simulation to destroy the weapon Ba'al now had in his possession. Sam had not left the SGC, and had barely taken a single break in the last few days. She was running on adrenaline. Carter had to work this out and stop Ba'al. She _had_ to.

"You said that an hour ago," Daniel pointed out.

It had now been three days since Jacob had visited. The SGC had sent a MALP through to the planet SG-1 had been captured on and found it completely destroyed.

Sam needed to figure out how the machine worked, and how she could disable it. She had so far been unsuccessful in her attempts.

At the very least she had to find a way to defend against the weapon. Right now she didn't think that was achievable. For the last seventy-two hours, Sam had been up working on her difficult task, stopping only when on the brink of exhaustion, dehydration, and starvation.

"Well, I mean it this time," Daniel rolled his eyes at her. He took in her presence: the hollow eyes, the messy hair, and the trembling hands. Sam's friends had periodically dropped by to make sure she was eating and resting. Apparently the visits hadn't been sufficient. Her slumped shoulders made her look as if the weight of the world was sitting on them. Daniel silently realized that the world really _was_ on her shoulders, but not only that, the entire universe, too.

"Sam, you can't do this to yourself. How well are you going to think when Janet confines you to the infirmary until you take care of yourself properly?"

"Daniel, I appreciate all of you guys' concern, I really do, but I swear, if you all don't stop bothering me…!" Daniel understood the meaning behind her words and knew she was right, but her small fragile frame concerned all of them. _You know what you're doing to yourself, Sam. You are far from stupid. You can't delve into work in the hopes of forgetting who you're trying to save._ Daniel thought and raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, quietly waiting for her tirade to end.

As his eyebrow shot up, she continued and folded her arms in a defensive posture. "I can't afford a break, Daniel! If I don't figure this out-" Sam was cut off, mid yell. The phone was ringing. Daniel watched as Carter put a hand to her head as if she had a headache. When her hand fell away and she went to answer the phone, he noticed her drawn face. _Since Jack's been gone, she's been growing more and more emotionally unstable. Come to think of it, she's been acting off even before he went missing. When this is all over, I need to sit down with her and figure out what's wrong._

"Carter," Sam barked into the phone.

"Ma'am, General Hammond would like to see you and SG-1 in the conference room." The airman timidly informed her at her displeased voice.

She took a deep breathe, calming her voice. "Thank you, airman. We'll be right there," She hung up the phone, "Hammond wants to see us," was all she said icily as she walked out, not waiting for the crippled man to follow. _Oh yeah, she was mad all right._

A/N: It was a short one...next one up soon! I know I kind of held this story hostage last chapter, and it was probably wrong, because reviewing IS a voluntary thing, but I must say how proud I was of all of you! You went above and beyond when I asked for ten and received twenty-two! I will admit that I mostly wanted reviews because I was in a bit of a writer's block, but your positive comments inspired me! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Oh, and I know that reviewing can be intimidating and that you don't always have time, but I really appreciate it when you do have a minute to leave me something. Special thanks to candee (my first reviewer), nogigglingmajor, Benh71, Neiths Arrow, sg1 huge fan, dp, FCarter, scarletwitch0, urgurlie13, Lauren, FrBuffy, Monzie, Kirsty22, PatriciaS, Danielle, scottiedog, AT Fan, majorlaine, atlantis sg1, Phyllis, dcwoods, and cassie!


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

"Reporting as ordered, sir." Teal'c was already present and seated.

"Have a seat Major. You as well, Doctor Jackson." He got down to business before any pleasantries were exchanged. "We were contacted by the Tok'ra at 1900 this evening. We are now returning their 'call'," Hammond took out and activated the device.

Jacob's holographic image soon floated over the device, and his transparent form looked from side to side, apparently noting who was in the room.

"Hey, kiddo" Jacob said, looking at Sam. His gaze lingered for a moment, analyzing the paleness of her skin, and the drawn features of her face. He could see that the stress of the Colonel's disappearance was wearing on her. She looked like half the woman she had been only a few weeks before.

_I know how deeply you are concerned for your daughter Jacob, but right now is not the time to focus on such things. We must concentrate on the mission at hand. We will endeavor to return to Earth after we have secured O'Neill, and check on Samantha._ Selmak silently pulled Jacob's mind back to the mission at hand and calmed his nerves with her agreement to return to Earth. Sighing, Jacob shook his head and addressed the room.

"We have just recently come across an advanced civilization known as the Vashon. They appear to be similar to the Asguard in matters of technology, and if negotiations continue as they have, they could be the best asset we've ever had against the Goa'uld. Shra'nelle has been in communiqué with us again, and she has managed to sabotage enough of Ba'al's project that he will be set back for several months. I don't want to jump the gun, but I have told the Vashon about Ba'al's plan, and they have an idea to help. There is a girl very important to the Vashon's royal family that has been captured also, and they readily agreed to combine forces. It's a risky mission, but the outcome would undoubtedly be worth the risk. The Vashon council has agreed to allow one of their scientists to come to Earth and explain further. Assuming that you approve George…"

General Hammond was already nodding his head in approval before Jacob had even asked the question. "Of course, Jacob. Have them send through your IDC when they contact us, and we'll let them through."

Jacob nodded back at the General, and then looked around the room once again. Sam, he could see, was not the only one clearly concerned for Colonel O'Neill…he could only hope that the Vashon would help them retrieve Jack before it was too late.

"I'll contact you again if I get any more information. Good luck."

And with that the device clicked off, and the room went silent.

"Ok, people, in about twenty minutes, this Vashon scientist will be arriving. He will be working with you, Major Carter. I don't need to tell you that it's important we make a good first impression."

"No, sir."

"Good, I'll expect you all to be in the Gate room to greet him. Dismissed."

Twenty minutes later they were all in the Gate room, waiting for this Vashon citizen. His name was Keshlaiv. The Vashoran was a kind, gentle man in his mid-forties. Sam was surprised at his age; he looked quite a bit younger. She noticed his slender figure and toned muscles. He had hair to match the night, and eyes to match the sky.

His daughter was only in her sixteenth year, but was a vision of beauty that almost exceeded her late mother's. The teenager's childhood had been stolen from her when his wife died not four seasons ago. Keshlaiv and his clan had long been friends with the Vashon's royal family, and was even honored enough that his daughter was betrothed to the son who would become king.

This was why he went against his better judgment two months ago when his only child had persuaded him to let her go on a vacation of sorts with a group of friends, none of them much older than herself. The Vashon had regular connections with several less advanced civilizations. They went to vacation on one such planet.

Something had gone horribly wrong. Only two travelers had returned. Three more were dead, and two were unaccounted for. His daughter was among the two unaccounted. The Vashon now believed Ba'al had taken them when he had arrived on the planet along with several of the natives. While Keshlaiv knew that it would be far better for his daughter to be dead in the hands of the Goa'uld, he guiltily wished she were still alive, so that he could find her and hold her once more.

A/N: Sorry guys! I was planning on having this up a few days ago, but my computer messed up and wouldn't let me do anything. This one's also a little short, but the next chapter will be longer. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of the reviews! Please continue to comment and the next installment will be up soon!


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"And this is the commissary…" Sam said with a sweeping gesture of her hand and a small smile, but without real enthusiasm.

"I appreciate the tour, Major Carter." Keshlaiv told her as he came to stand next to her in front of the commissary. General Hammond had subtly 'suggested' that the Major take him on a short tour of the base considering that it would be his residence for the next few weeks at least.

Sam ignored the gratitude, but knowing that the man at her side was not responsible for her mood, she offered him coffee. "Would you like to have a cup of coffee?" This was the first sign of friendliness the Vashoran had received from Carter. The moment he saw her, he knew she was a deeply troubled and driven woman. The first thing he noticed was how attractive she was despite the bags under her eyes and gauntness of her face. From the slight laugh lines around her mouth, he could imagine that she once smiled often.

In confusion, he asked, "Coffee?"

Sam genuinely grinned for a moment, fleetingly remembering how Jonas had been when he first came to Earth and had no idea about the culture or customs let alone the popular beverages. She explained to Keshlaiv with the happy memory fading but still in the back of her mind, "It's a drink. If you don't like it, there are lots of others to choose from. Coffee is ground from a bean and quite well-liked on Earth."

The confusion had not left his face, but he said, "Ah, coffee. Of course." Sam fought to suppress a smile and tried not to roll her eyes. She took his offered arm. As they walked through the commissary doors, a stench wafted into her nostrils. Sam felt a nauseousness rise in the pit of her stomach, and would have lost her lunch right there on the floor if it hadn't been for her quick reaction. She disengaged arms with him and ran from the room.

Keshlaiv's head tilted slightly in perplexity as the Major vanished from sight through a door straight down the corridor. He hesitated; _Surely this is not normal for an Earth woman…right? Ah, the assistant from Major Carter's lab is in line for food, perhaps I shall ask her. What was that name again…Lori? Lisa? Oh well, it is irrelevant, besides, I wouldn't want my authority weakened by showing my ignorance of Earth customs. _

_But, now do I follow her, or do I wait for her to come out? She could be sick, or in need of help. If I were on Vashora I would not think twice about going after a fellow citizen if they appeared to require assistance. This is not Vashora, though. Would she think me improper to invade on private business? She clearly was not well. If she were my family, I believe I would want someone to check on her._

His mind made up, it took him just six long strides to reach his destination. Keshlaiv remembered this door from the tour being the restroom, plainly marked with a 'ladies' sign. He could not hear anything for several seconds, and then the unmistakable sound of retching assaulted his ears. His hand reached down to the handle, but stopped short of opening it.

_On this world, females and males have many more boundaries, especially in the military from what I'm told. It would not be considered decent to barge in on a woman's domain. These people have so many rules and social proprieties that I'm not sure how they even function with the complexity of it all. I am glad that Vashora has long since passed the age of 'political correctness' and having to watch everything you say in case someone is accidentally offended. _

Another foul noise reached his ears and he concluded the best course of action would be to knock. _Here goes nothing… _

"Major Carter? Are you well?"

Sam barely registered the question before she had to kneel over the toilet as another convulsion hit her. She managed through her nauseous state to reach up and flush. Her energy drained, she plopped to the floor and leaned against the stall's wall. She tasted acid and what little she'd had for lunch in her mouth. Groaning, and winded from vomiting, she fought to reclaim steady breathing. "Major Carter?" She heard Keshlaiv ask again. The weary woman had to stifle the urge to shout at him to go away, but this time, reluctantly answered, "I'm fine."

"Do you want me to get Doctor Frasier?" His voice was slightly muffled through the door.

"No! I mean…no, don't bother her with this. I'm fine."

"You already said that, Major Carter. Is anyone in there with you?"

Sam did a quick once over of the room. Not a single person in sight. "No."

The door creaked as it opened and shut and then she heard a voice above her, "Good." She looked up and saw all 6 foot 1 inch of Keshlaiv standing just outside the open stall. "Now tell me how you really are, Major." Something about this was familiar, and she was reminded of the way Jack used to say similar things to her when he saw through her pretense. Keshlaiv sat down next to her and felt her forehead. She brushed his hand away, "I told you, I'm fine."

He took in her pale face now looking dimly green. "You don't look fine."

"Well, I feel fine." She returned sharply.

Recognizing that this was a time better for keeping his mouth shut, his unbelievably blue eyes bore into her with meaning.

To prove her point, Sam began to rise. The ascendance was short lived; however, when half-way up she had to shoot out a shaky hand in search of a steadying object. When she felt something warm catch her, she glanced startled at the hands wrapped around the dull ache that was her stomach.

"How did you…?" She looked up to Keshlaiv, behind her, in wonderment.

"Quick reflexes." He answered, interrupting her.

"Uh huh." She murmured in understanding, but her eyes turned just the slightest shade darker in suspicion.

As another nauseous wave hit her fragile body, she decided to let it go for now, but tucked it away in the recesses of her mind for later reference. Her unsteady feet started to quiver and Keshlaiv's grip tightened the slightest bit to hold her upright. The pressure irritated the bruises and Sam bit down on her lip to stop from whimpering.

"Woe, let's get you over here." He carefully maneuvered her to the sink and remained her support while she charily splashed some cold water on her face. The icy liquid made her focus more clearly and gave her precious time to gather her thoughts.

After a few minutes, she leaned against the counter on her hands and Keshlaiv relinquished his hold. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded wordlessly, not trusting her voice. This alien she had barely met had just witnessed Sam Carter having a spout of weakness. This was rare in the direst of circumstances, and the soldier was not sure what to think.

"Very well." Reassured that she would be okay, and taking this as a dismissal, he moved as though to leave. Sam's fingers locked onto the muscled arm of the retreating man in a gesture that surprised not only him, but her as well.

With the most honest and open face he had seen her direct toward him since his arrival, she said with real gratitude, "Thank you." He knew she meant it.

Pain was evident in the lines of her face. Emotional pain. He sensed guilt and loss the strongest. During his time on Earth, Keshlaiv had realized it was much more difficult reading a human's complex emotions than it was an upfront Vashoran. Most of the time, one did not even need to read a person to know what they're feeling on his planet. He found these humans had many different emotional levels. For instance, somebody could hate and love someone in the same instance and then puzzled at the next. The Earthlings' feelings were always changing and while people said one thing, they felt another entirely. These strangers were a riddle to him, and he loved a mystery.

"You know, Dr. Carter, if one keeps her emotions pent up and never lets them out, they will only fester until they blow up, particularly at inconvenient times." He knew she would understand he was offering an ear without pushing her into saying things she'd rather not.

Sam sighed in resignation and ran a hand through her blonde locks. "I'm not sure I can." She finally admitted.

"I can assure you no one will hear about this from me. I'm a very good listener…"

"No, that's not it. I just, I don't know how to describe…describe what's going through me right now."

"When you are ready, Major Carter, I will be here to listen."

"Maybe, if you told me something…" she trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes?" he encouraged.

"Well, um, why do you do this?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

She tried again, "Why are you here, on Earth? There must be some reason you would alienate yourself from your people to help with the destruction of someone that minimally affects you. Ba'al has no knowledge of your planet's existence. Why would you risk that safety by helping us?"

"Ah, I understand. My king proposed-"

"No, ugh." She rubbed her temple and began again. "I mean, was there a _personal_ reason?"

Comprehension dawned on Keshlaiv's face. He reluctantly answered, "My daughter…the girl that the Gou'ald has captured is my daughter." Sam gasped.

"I let her go on a vacation with friends when in my gut I knew something was wrong. I haven't been there for her like I should have since her mother's death. It was just those eyes of hers. They are like the deep violet above when the suns set on Vashora. So like her mother's. They pleaded to let her have one last fling before she was betrothed and taught her duties as the princess." He stared wistfully at the wall, imagining his daughter's face.

"Your daughter was going to be a princess?" This got Sam's attention.

"She _will_ be when we get her back. That is one of the main reasons I was sent here. The royal family has long been friends with my bloodline. The prince truly loves my child with all his heart, Major Carter." Sweet regret and remembrance coursed freely through his expression.

Sam realized she was not the only one that had lost a loved one to that monster. And maybe, just maybe, she thought, we can get through this together and get them back.

"Call me Sam."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Ok, for you D/J fans, some of that is coming into play now. So sorry for having not posted in so long. I had foot surgery a couple weeks ago and am adjusting to having a broken bone. I don't have much access to a computer right now. Hope you all had a good holiday and happy New Year's!

CHAPTER 24

"Ahhh! No! Please!" desperate plead after plead, agony filled scream after scream assaulted his ears, breaking the oppressive silence of the ship. Jack had heard nothing else from the Gou'ald standing beside him in the last hours but mocking laughter as he watched the Colonel's distressed features. Jack was still strapped down and could not see anything of the horrors being carried out in the next room by Ba'al's henchmen. He had lost count of how many times he's been stuck in the sarcophagus only to wake up on the same damn table. Ba'al had purposefully left the door connecting the two rooms slightly open so Jack could hear the torture, but not see it.

According to Jack's internal clock, it had been four hours since Ba'al had given him the ultimatum. That was four traumatizing things done to that girl in the next room. The first torture, Ba'al had let him watch. Jack almost broke as she was pulled by gravity to the metal spider web and with each knife that attacked her body, he felt as though it was his pain. On the third throw, the knife pierced the girl's lungs and as she struggled for breath, his breathing became ragged as well.

'_Just hold on a little longer. Please hold on.'_ Jack begged for the young woman to hear his call and oblige.

'_The pain is so great.'_ Jack would have jumped had he been standing. A feminine voice had invaded his mind.

'_Nah, I must have imagined it. Get a grip O'Neill.'_

_'You are not imagining anything, O'Neill. The voice is real, it is me.'_

_'What? How…?'_

_'I am empathic. Do not worry, I can only read your immediate thoughts. I have been trying to reach you since we first met. It is complicated as you are of a different species. You opened communications when you projected your thoughts to me.'_

Another shrill sound resounded off the walls and Jack was reminded of what she was going through.

'_I'm sorry. If you can read my thoughts, you must know why I haven't given that snaky bastard what he wants.'_

'_I do. That is one of the reasons I so urgently needed to contact you. Although this is greater pain than I have ever experienced before, I would not want you to give him any information that would hurt others.'_

_'You're a very brave young woman.'_ Jack silently remarked to himself how well she was thinking under the extreme pressure of pain.

_'I am not. You have gone through much worse than this-_ She stopped suddenly and Jack understood why as he heard her cry out in distress. He shivered at the sound.

_'Focus on my voice. You _will _be ok. Just concentrate on me. Can you hear me?_

She ground out a dilapidated_ 'Yes.'_

_'Ok, that's a start. Would you like to hear about my home planet?' _He knew that if he could keep her focused on what was going on in her mind, she could more easily be distracted from the pain physically being inflicted on her.

_'Please.' _Her voice was strained. O'Neill would have liked to know what was going on in the there, but yet he didn't. He wouldn't ask; it would just remind the girl of her anguish. He was almost glad he didn't have to see the expression on her face right now. He could hear her just fine though, and it only served to fuel his anger toward the Goa'uld further. _'I sense there is someone you miss greatly back home. Tell me of her.'_

Under normal circumstances, Jack might lie and tell her of his mother. But, these were not normal circumstances, and she was an empath. He was responsible for her agony, and he would give her whatever she wanted. _'Her name is Sam…_

"Daniel!" Janet called in surprise as she saw him walk into the infirmary, each of his arms around an SF and limping terribly. "What happened?" She ushered him to a gurney.

"I uh, had a little accident in my office." A little pink rose in his cheeks. He thanked the airmen and they left.

Janet rolled up his pant leg to look at the injured ankle. She sucked in a breath, "Daniel! This is your worst one on base yet. What did you do?" The skin was purple and blue.

"I went to get a book on my desk so I could cross-reference and I tripped over an artifact from P3X-279. It's actually very interesting. Greek in origin…"

The doctor gently cut in, "I'm sure it is. You can tell me all about it when you're healed. You are just lucky it wasn't your wounded leg. Were you using the crutches?"

"Ah, well…" Daniel turned guilty eyes on her. She frowned.

"You know you aren't supposed to be on that leg for at least another couple weeks; maybe months if you keep this up. You could have seriously damaged it." She reprimanded.

"It was just a few feet away-" He started to justify.

"I don't want to hear it. It looks like you might have a sprain. You're going to have to stay in the infirmary if I can't trust you to follow doctor's orders."

"But-"

"Uh uh. You want me to do some extra tests involving _long sharp needles_?" She threatened.

"Gees, Jack was right, you _are_ a Napoleonic Power Monger." His eyes told her he was teasing, but then what he said fully sunk in. They both sobered.

"Do you…do you think he's really where the Tok'ra say his is? I mean, with…_him_?" Her forehead wrinkled with concern and she bit her lip in anxiousness.

"I, uh, I don't know."

Fraiser slid up next to him on the gurney. "How are you?" Daniel went to answer the standard 'fine' when she cut in, "I mean, really, how are you? I know I'm not OK. He's been missing almost two weeks now."

Daniel answered honestly and with a lump in his throat, "I'm worried." Daniel barely got out his words before he started gasping for cold unwelcoming breaths of air. Janet rubbed the 'dorky scientist' (as Cassie had dubbed it) shirt on his back with her soothing hand.

Janet pointed out, "We shouldn't be writing eulogies quite yet. He was missing a lot longer on Endora."

"I suppose you're right. But, maybe when he gets back we could, ah, not mention this little incident to him?" He tried, indicating his injured ankle. She left the bed to stand beside him.

"I'll think about it…" Janet drew out with a malicious smile.

"Janet…" He warned.

"You know, I didn't particularly enjoy the two hour surgery I performed on your leg a couple weeks ago…and you know how paper work is, it can land on the wrong desk so very easily…"

"You wouldn't!" If the medical report 'found' its way to the Colonel's office, Jack would never let it go.

"We'll just have to see how things go. Oh, and Dr. Jackson?" He lifted his brows, "I'd start thinking of _very_ expensive places to take me to dinner." She turned on her heel and walked out the door with a saucy swing to her hips.

Daniel watched appreciatively and maintained an indignant expression until she had completely left his view. He realized that she had just played him; he also realized with a smile that he didn't care.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

"And then if I adjust this…" A large yawn escaped the Major's mouth, causing her to drop her pencil and cover her mouth.

She heard Keshlaiv approach and come to stand beside her. "It is late, Sam."

"Just a…yawn…little…longer."

"It has been long enough. Go to your quarters and rest. The equations and problems will still be here in the morning." He glanced at his watch, a Welcome-to-Earth gift from Daniel, and gave a short laugh. "It has long past being night hours, it is two-thirty. It seems as though I was as wrapped up in work as you."

"But-"

When his daughter had been young, Keshlaiv had often had similar conversations with her. He was glad now that the experience had given him knowledge of the proper way to handle a girl that wanted to stay up past her bedtime. Slipping into Father mode he told her firmly, "No buts, Samantha. You are exhausted." His hand gave her back a nudge in the direction of the door.

"I'm okay; I got plenty of sleep yesterday." Her own body betrayed her though, as it let out another yawn.

"You have tried that one before. If you wish to waste our time with lame excuses intended to put off long overdue necessary body functions, could you at least be a little creative?" Sam's lips quirked up ever so slightly, but didn't complain as he practically carried her and tucked her under the standard issue military covers.

He could feel her weariness seeping into and worsening his own. Within moments, though, the feeling was replaced with a content rest as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. He could not help but grin at the woman's antics. There was very little she wouldn't do to put off anything that caused her to leave her lab even for a few moments, and he found himself wondering if she had nightmares.

_Only one way to find out._ He thought as he hunkered down to settle into a chair in the corner. From here, he had a fantastic view of the sleeping scientist. The dark circles under her usually lively eyes were ever present. Her hair had grown just long enough to be nearly noticeable since they'd first met not a month ago. The more time he spent with this woman, the more of an enigma she became to him.

For some reason, she was more difficult to read than others of this planet. He could usually get a general emotion if it was strong, but mostly he couldn't tell what was going through her mind. This strange feeling of uncertainty both unsettled and excited him. Frustrated him because he was the Great Reader of Emotions, able to stand by his king's side and offer advice about their trading partners and those who would deceive him. Excited him because with Samantha Carter there was an element of surprise. While he had grown accustomed to taking in others' emotions, it had become somewhat monotonous, always knowing how someone would react. She provided an adventure, always keeping him guessing, and helped develop an intuition he had not ever needed before, but of which he had always heard.

_What keeps her going? Why does she work herself unwell? _He had many questions he would have liked to ask her had it been appropriate. _While everyone rejoices when a system lord is taken out, this is more extreme than that. Sometimes I see a fire burning behind those expressive eyes, turning the warm blue almost black in their intensity. If I had not already been informed of her bonding to another by Dr. Jackson, I might think love be her motive. She carries the same look as I once did when I fought to find a cure for my beloved… _

His focus was redirected to the sleeping Major as a soft sigh escaped her lips. It was one of pleasure, he thought. His suspicion was confirmed when she turned in her sleepy state to face him. The ends of her mouth were raised the littlest bit, and somehow her face beamed. Satisfied that she was alright, and drifting off himself, Keshlaiv left for his own quarters. He never heard her screams muffled by pillows twenty minutes later.

It was autumn now, and the smell of fallen leaves invaded Sam's nostrils. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into the porch chair. The sound of a door creaking open did not interrupt her peaceful state. In fact, she knew there could be only one person that would come out into the nipping wind at the crack of dawn to greet her.

"Coffee?" Just as she suspected, that man was Jack O'Neill. She graciously accepted the steaming mug and dotingly looked at the small bundle wrapped warmly in his arms.

"Did he wake you?"

Jack shook his head negatively. "The spot beside me was cold." She looked at him sheepishly and patted the seat next to her.

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you."

The little one fussed and Sam went to get his bottle from the kitchen. She sighed in frustration, but affectionately, when she realized there were no clean ones in the cupboard. _If I've told him once, I've told him a million times. When will you learn, Jack?_

Just as she was hand washing the baby's item, she heard a ruckus coming from outside. The voices were hushed, but she could hear distinct anger in them. Worrying, she left the bottle in the sink and went to see what was happening. What she saw did not please her.

Brock and Jack, who still held their son, were out by Brock's old truck almost yelling.

"You missed your chance. Don't ruin this for the rest of us." The threat in Jack's tone was warning Bradshaw to back off, but Brock never did learn quickly. Jack turned around, completely expecting this to be the end of it.

Brock had different ideas and pulled out a gun from his jacket pocket. And aimed it at her baby. She tried to scream, shout, signal; do anything that would alert her husband to the danger behind him. Her limbs felt as heavy as two tons of lead, and her mouth felt too rusty to move.

She saw the bullet leave the end of the barrel. It defied time as the poisonous killer traveled slowly to make its way into Jack's retreating back. She could see the shock and confusion on his face as the bullet penetrated his tissues. The handsome features grimaced into a pained expression. Still, she could not move.

His body fell forward, continuing to clutch the small life against his chest. There was no way for him to brace for the fall. His eyes met hers and he mustered whatever strength he had left into a loving look before blankness settled over his face. Jack was dead before he hit the ground. Time sped up into its normal rate and only then could she hear the sound of the gun firing. The sickening noise of the bullet burrowing into his flesh. Her baby's wailing. And then silence.

She met gazes with her ex-husband. He still held the gun limp in his trembling hands. As soon as he saw the disgust and agony clearly written on Sam's face, he pointed the weapon at his own temple and fired. She could move now and ran as quickly as she could, almost falling down the porch steps, on her way to her now dead husband. To her horror, when she turned him onto his back, there was blood seeping through the blankets. She frantically unwrapped the child, and wept when she found a hole in his clothing.

The heated bullet lay on the ground looking as innocent as if it were part of the foliage. She knew better. Sam picked up the hot killer and with all her might threw it as far as she could. It hit the surface of the pond with a _plunk_. She reached tentative fingers out to his neck, fearing what she knew she wouldn't find. Where there was once a steady rhythm, there was nothing. She unnecessarily checked her husband as well. Nothing. Coming out of her shock, she moved into grief, not bothering to look after the murderer that claimed to be man. Her sobs and screams penetrated the palpable heartrending atmosphere of the outdoors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Sam shot up in a cold sweat. Her covers and clothes were damp with perspiration. _It was just a dream. Just a dream._ She had to repeatedly remind herself of this as the morning hours dragged on and still she found no respite in sleep. _It's my fault he's gone. It's my fault I can't bring him back._ This mantra often overpowered the previous one until finally she could take no more and got up to take a cold shower.

Reviews make me work faster. Any suggestions? Keshlaiv: Likable or creepy? What do you think?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Meant to get this up yesterday, sorry. Also, I'm not used to writing Dan/Jan, so please let me know if they're OOC.

CHAPTER 26

Ordinarily, at times of excitement like this Janet Fraiser would call her best friend to be at her side. Ordinarily, they would go through a painstaking ritual in which Sam would pick out various items of acceptable clothing only to have Janet adamantly reject them on the grounds of making her look 'fat' or 'too flashy'. Sometimes the word 'matronly' would even come up. Ordinarily, Sam would tease the nervous doctor with horror stories of dates gone wrong, while Janet chewed her manicured nails and reminded her friend that her comments were not encouraging. Frequently, the fact that Sam had already found a catch and that some of them still hadn't, making it necessary for occasions like this, came up.

This was not an ordinary situation. Jack had gone missing three weeks and five days ago. Keshlaiv had been on the planet some time and was serving as a sort of fatherly-brotherly figure to Sam from what Janet had observed. Her best friend no longer had 'the catch' from what Janet could tell, but had not pressed Sam to talk about it, though the intuitive woman knew something had transpired. Janet still had not directly talked to the astrophysicist after her episode with the puzzling bruises on her stomach and was uncertain of what it meant to their friendship. The doctor knew her friend well, and right now they were both too emotionally drained to have a long conversation to talk it out.

Cassie was also not here to join in on the fun with Sam (usually much to her mother's annoyance), because she had decided to spend her fall break up in the mountains with a friend's family. This left Janet feeling more alone than when she had left her cheating bastard of a husband.

In fact, Janet was not completely sure that this was a date per se. What made this even more bizarre was that she was going out to dinner with a man that had been her comrade for years, and prior to that disastrous mission, Sam had been making hints for the two to get together. Now that they might be, she could not possibly include the matchmaker in this event without the ultimate feelings of guilt and boasting that would result after the Major's recent losses. How could she girl talk and pretend this would not be an emotional blow for Sam after knowing what she went through?

She couldn't. This was why when she normally would be alleviating her nerves listening to her friend's jokes; she was sitting on her living room couch completely physically ready by herself reflecting on better times, yet she could not keep certain thoughts from floating to the surface of her mind.

_What could have happened to make those marks on Sam's abdomen? Why was she so secretive? Do I look okay? Will Daniel like the strappy red dress look or think it's too overdone? Where is Jack? Is he alive? What if Daniel thought we were just going out as friends or worse, as doctor and patient to discuss his medical condition, which is improving at a much faster rate than anyone anticipated? Thank the Lord his other ankle hadn't turned out to be sprained, only twisted. Am I the delusional one, and this really was just a friendly outing? What if he brings Teal'c? Will Cassie approve? Should I go change into some jeans and a shirt before he gets here?_

The worrisome woman's thoughts were cut short as the doorbell rang. _Too late now, Major. Suck it up and go answer the door._ She mentally heard her father's voice telling her to gather courage and face the unknown.

She rose from her upholstered resting place and took the short essential steps to answer the door. Hesitating only briefly before opening the white wood, she did a once-over of herself in a nearby mirror. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a cool breeze and a crutch-dependent Daniel holding something out for her to take.

"Oh, Daniel, lilies. They're beautiful; thank you." _Maybe I wasn't too far off base._

"I uh, wasn't sure what you liked. They're to thank you for letting me out of that dreadful place you call an infirmary." Janet studied him head to toe before replying. He wore simple but fit jeans with a navy blue T-shirt that off-set his eyes and emphasized his muscular figure.  
Taking the offered flowers she teased, "Careful Dr. Jackson, you have to go back to that 'dreadful place' tonight and I can determine how pleasant or torturous your stay is."

"Ugh, don't remind me. It's not so bad when you're there talking with me, but I'm getting as restless as Jack is after one day." She ushered him inside to put the white lilies in a vase.

"Try an hour. You forget, I'm often the one he chooses to annoy. Thank God you're not like that; I don't know what I'd do with _two_ of you." They shared a soft chuckle and headed for the door.

Daniel attempted to help Janet into her jacket gentlemanly, but failed miserably when he lost his balance and Janet had to catch him before he fell and created more injuries for her to fix. She almost reprimanded him, but when he turned a sheepishly boyish smile toward her she couldn't help but smile good-naturedly back.

Steadying himself, he watched the graceful movement of her curves contained in that delicious scarlet dress that would have him drooling under other circumstances as she put on her jacket.

"Who drove you?" She led the way down her front path after locking the door.

"An SGC sergeant. He already left."

"Guess that means we're taking my car." They reached the vehicle, "Hop in."

Daniel only slightly resented the fact that he couldn't open the door for Janet and drive, when instead she helped him in the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

Janet pulled out of the driveway and then realized she didn't know where they were headed. "Where to?"

"Uh, I was thinking O'Malley's if that's okay."Daniel had considered carefully the place they'd go to eat, and while O'Malley's would undoubtedly bring back memories better forgotten now, it was comfortable and familiar.

"Sounds great." _Thank God I've seen girls wearing much worse than this dress there. _"I could do with a nice steak about now."

"After weeks of Base food, anything sounds good to me."

"I know what you mean. If I have to eat one more macaroni or meat surprise, I think I'll hurl." Janet told him with in an overdramatic voice. Both laughed and Janet reached to turn on the radio.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget myself. Is it okay if I…" she gestured to the knob.

"Oh, sure, that's fine."

"Usually Cassie has the volume turned up full blast singing to some song or another I don't understand. It's a treat when I can finally listen to some of the good old stuff."

He smiled at her, "What?"

"Ah, nothing. Just you. 'The good old stuff'. I bet it hasn't been that long since you were the one annoying your parents with 'outlandish noise'. You're such a good Mom."

"Well I try…Have you talked to Cass lately?"

"Not since before the mission…" _I couldn't stand to be the one to tell her about Jack. I couldn't even comfort her, I was so busy trying to help get him back and find out what was going on with Sam. Does Cass even know?_

"Well, she went up to the mountains with some friends and their families. She couldn't stop raving about this one boy in particular…Justin I think his name was. She thinks he's quite the cutie, but he's too old for her. Heaven forbid I told her that though and ruined her dreams of becoming Mrs. Justin." Janet shook her head and had to smile at her young daughter.

"As soon as this leg heals up, just say the word and I'll teach this 'Justin' a lesson about messing with our Cassie." Daniel pounded a fist into his other hand jokingly. _He's so cute when he tries to act tough. Stop that, Janet. You don't even know if this is a date yet._

They pulled into O'Malley's parking lot and Janet once again helped him out of the car.

After ambling to the door and getting seated, a dark thought swept over Janet. _I still haven't told Cassie. The longer I wait, the worse it'll be when I tell her. I just couldn't bear to ruin that hopeful look on her face when she asked to go away for the weekend with Jack's terrible news. I chickened out. I just hope she can forgive me._

"Uh, Earth to Janet. Are you there?"

"What? Oh, sorry." She realized Daniel had been rambling on about something or other while she was lost in thought and now the waiter was here.

The waiter, his name tag said 'Dave', smiled impatiently and repeated his question, "What will you be drinking tonight, Ma'am?"

"A dry martini." She'd need it tonight.

At Fan: Thanks for the suggestion! I really liked the idea and in fact changed the story around a little so that may happen.

Jacklover101: I hope this J/D lives up to your expectations. Thank you!

urgirlie13: I think I like the 'get Jack home' part lol! Glad you liked the chapter. Keshlaiv creepy, huh?

PatriciaS: I didn't even think about Ba'al finding out, but thanks because you just gave me a great plot twist!

Stargatefan1123: It is a little creepy, but he's supposed to be a good guy. Thank you for reviewing!

PoPCoRn: You flattered me into blushing! Thanks so much!

Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: These next few chapters will bring some drastic news. I mean, it changes everything. I bet you could guess what it is…

Thanks to AT Fan, urgurlie13, and pain in the mikta for all your encouraging reviews! Has anyone caught on to the fact that I don't really like to update without like 5 reviews with good input? Just thought I'd put it out there…

CHAPTER 27

For the first time in a very long time, small tears left Jack O'Neill's eyes and from his horizontal position glistened down beginning at the corners of brown chocolate and ending when met with ear. The drops were tainted with self-hatred and sadness. If his numb hands had not still been strapped to the icy metal platform, he would have angrily wiped at the offending liquid. But as it was, he could do nothing but listen to the silent screams of a child that had already endured more than any person should reverberating through the deepest points and defenses in his mind.

Having nothing to keep track of the time, Jack had long forgotten how much of it had passed since the first torture session. He could not be sure if it had ever ended. At times, she would shut off her mind from his completely, and he would know nothing but silence. It was these times that scared him the most. He could not be sure if she was shielding him from her pain or if she was truly unable to communicate due to death or otherwise. Either way, it was the not knowing that killed him.

He had darkly mused to himself that when his past wife, Sarah, had claimed that he couldn't understand what she went through while waiting for him to return from missions, he had truly had no idea. Jack had always assumed that being the one at home was much better than the spouse out risking his life. _How wrong I was._ He had a new respect for Sarah. How she had lived with the uncertainty of her husband's life was a mystery to him. _Wherever you are Sarah, thank you._

Jack winced as he felt her resolve breaking and a piercing scream enter his head. The noise resulted in the umpteenth headache since his arrival. _What I wouldn't do for some aspirin right now…_

'_Melora, Melora, are you there?'_

'_I-I am…here.'_ Her breathing was ragged, and it was taking much of her strength to telepathically communicate with him.

'_Ok, good. Listen, don't talk; just hear my voice.' _

'_We-we have-_She paused for a moment to muster whatever strength she had left in her reserves. Her voice was noticeably clearer although still pained when she resumed the conversation._ -already tried this. Perhaps you forget in your old age.'_

_Good, _Jack thought_, she's not nearly broken yet. Teasing is a good sign._

To her he said, '_Oh, you know what they say, you're only as old as you feel.'_

'_You must be reaching one hundred and twenty clozons by now, then.'_

While Jack did not understand her unit system, he knew the comment was meant as a slight to him.

'_I don't know what a clozon is, but it doesn't sound very good.'_

A short laugh escaped her lips and O'Neill could feel a terrible fear fill him. _'Melora, what just happened?'_

'_I-I-I-' _She could not finish for her fright.

'_Melora, answer me. Melora. Answer me, Melora!'_

'_The guards, they are looking at me strangely. My laugh was not silent. I-I think they heard it.' _Jack could hear the tremble in her words. _'They-they say they are n-not amused. Oh, goddess! They are smiling at me with those-those teeth! Those evil smiles. Please, I d-don't think I can do this again. Jack! NOOOOO!'_

'_Melora!' _It was no use. She had severed their connection. As Jack resigned himself to the not knowing, a thought entered his conscience, '_That fear I felt was hers. How in God's name did that happen?'_

Teal'c, having no need for sleep and having already completed his kel-no-reem, decided to get in a work out before his breakfast with Daniel Jackson. As the tall alien entered the gym, he raised an eyebrow in surprise. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair flashing by as its owner ran around the track. Recognizing the golden locks, he quickly matched her pace and sprinted beside her for several moments in silence.

"What…are you…doing…here, Teal'c?" She was slightly winded and did not turn to acknowledge her friend.

"I could ask the same of you, Samantha." Sam was only slightly put off by the use of her given name. Teal'c rarely, if ever, called her that. Nonetheless, she did not lessen her pace.

"Wasn't tired."

"Were you not fatigued, or could you not find rest?" Sam concluded the Jaffa knew her too well for his own good. She merely shrugged, and they continued on like that for many paces before the scientist broke the stillness.

"What _are_ you doing here?"

"I have sufficiently completed my kel-no-reem for the evening. I have not worked my muscles in many days."

"How…is your stomach?"

"Nothing remains of its trials. The symbiote has fully healed the wound."

"That's…good ol' Junior…for ya."

"Indeed." Content to finish the run in silence, Teal'c too faced forward. His friend obviously did not wish to discuss O'Neill's current predicament, or her own. Mulling over this, he thought back to the day in his hospital room when she had emotionally broken down. _This is most out of character for MajorCarter. Perhaps she is not as well as she would have us believe._

Studying the woman, he could tell from the dark bags adorning her eyes that she had not slept in far too long. Her pallor was also of concern. She also looked vaguely green. Glassiness covered her eyes and her legs slowed significantly. Without warning, her fragile body descended to the floor, and would have reached its destination if not for Teal'c's quick reflexes.

He gently lowered her to the ground and checked her pulse. The beat was steady and strong. Assured that his friend was not in immediate danger, he picked her up and carried her like a baby. Her head nuzzled his chest. Knowing it would be faster for him to take her to the infirmary rather than to call for help; he adopted a swift pace and set out.

Teal'c came through the infirmary doors with his long stride, still carry his precious package. Surveying the medical bay, he found little staff on duty as usual. His eyes immediately rested on Doctor Janet Fraiser. He only recognized her from the unique auburn color and style of her hair as her petite form was slumped over the bed of DanielJackson. Both were asleep. He took note of their intertwining hands and raised an eyebrow. He would have to question DanielJackson on this matter at a later time.

Teal'c carefully laid the Major on a bed and roused the doctor. Janet's eyes were sleep-hazed and she looked at the large warrior in puzzlement. "Teal'c? What are you doing here? It's…" She glanced at her watch, "four-thirty in the morning. Gracious, have I been here all night?"

"I am uncertain as to the quantity of time you have spent in the infirmary, DoctorFraiser. MajorCarter is in need of your assistance." He motioned to the bed on which Sam still rested.

Janet shot up and was over to her friend's side in a matter of seconds. "What happened, Teal'c?" She began checking Sam's vitals.

"I discovered SamanthaCarter earlier in the gym running. It appeared that she had been exercising for quite some time when I joined her. As we were conversing on the track, her eyes became unclear. She fainted shortly there after. I gripped her falling form and evaluated her breathing. I then carried MajorCarter to you."

Janet finished drawing blood from Sam. "Ok, thank you, Teal'c. She appears to have just passed out, but I'm going to run some tests to be sure and to see what caused this. Will you stay with her while I run these down to the lab?"

He nodded, "Indeed."

She began to open the door and then thought better of it, "Oh, and if she wakes up, don't let her leave."

Teal'c motioned his assent. "I will make sure she does not depart until you have given your consent, DoctorFraiser."

The small doctor knew she was leaving her friend in good hands. Something was off with Sam and she was going to find out what. _I would bet this has something to do with those bruises. Oh, Sam, what did you do?_

So what do you think?


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: I think this one might be longer...

CHAPTER 28

Sam blearily rubbed at her eyes and yawned. Fully opening her lids, she took in her surroundings. The lighting was dim and the surface beneath her soft. She shivered and pulled the blanket around her tighter. _Blanket? This is wrong…Where am I?_

Slipping into her military mode, her senses became sharper. She could smell the antiseptic in the air and hear the gentle humming of machines. She thought this must be the infirmary, but where was the blinding light that she usually awoke to here? _What happened? I remember running in the gym, and then Teal'c joined me…and then…and then what?_ She couldn't recall.

"MajorCarter. You have awakened." Sam looked up in surprise at the deep voice, but recognized it immediately as Teal'c's. "I apologize for my absence. NurseRawlings required my assistance in restraining a most unruly patient."

"Teal'c, what happened? The last thing I remember we were talking, and then that's it."

"You fainted, Samantha. The cause is as of yet undetermined. DoctorFraiser did not look as though she was amused."

"Great…" _I'm in some trouble now._ Something occurred to her, "If I fainted, why don't I have a huge headache right now?"

"I intervened before you came into contact with the ground."

"Well, I suppose thank-yous are in order then." He nodded in response.

"How long was I out?"

Teal'c opened his mouth to speak, but Janet walked in and answered instead, "Twenty-three minutes, Major." She cast an accusing glance in Sam's direction.

"Janet…"

"I told you to take care of yourself, Sam. I warned you something like this would happen, and did you listen?"

Carter's gaze turned sheepishly downcast.

"Well?" The doctor tapped her foot impatiently and made it clear she wanted a response.

"I…" Sam tried and failed to come up with a reply.

"Sam, this has gone on long enough. I'm confining you to the infirmary until further notice. You were already walking a thin line." Her firm voice carried a prison sentence to the Major's ears. She went on in a softer tone, "Listen, Sam, I'm not going to keep you here forever. I just can't allow what happened four years ago to happen again."

Teal'c's head tilted inquisitively. _Of what matters does Dr. Fraiser speak?_

Sam caught a young nurse not-so-covertly eavesdropping and lowered her voice to just above a whisper, "Things are different now, Janet. Honest, I'll be careful. Please, just let me do this." Her doe eyes pleaded with the doctor.

"Really? You'll be 'careful'? Because, do you even remember the last time? Do you?" The young doctor was getting worked up at the mere images brought to her mind by reliving those horrendous memories.

Sam's eyes turned downcast and her pitch went dangerously low, "Of course I remember, Janet."

The tiny woman was not prepared to let her friend return to the emotionally and physically damaged person that she had been when Jack was stranded on Endora. Janet knew that what she would say might hurt Sam now, but ultimately she believed that it was in the Major's best interest. "Do you remember the feeding tubes? The counseling sessions? The General ordering you off active duty?"

Sam was trying not to get angry at Fraiser's words, but she was not the weakling Janet made her out to be. "Yes, and I also remember the General reversing that order after only three days. I remember getting the Colonel home. I remember it all being worth it."

Teal'c had for some time followed the conversation and understood what they were talking about. He too, recalled how bad things were then for Samantha, but something else stuck out among all the bad: She had never given up and she had pulled through. She was strong and resilient, both qualities he very much admired in her. While he knew this, he also trusted Doctor Fraiser and her assessment of the situation. They would have to find the cause of the Major's faint before any concrete decisions could be made.

Fraiser sighed, realizing that until she got the blood work done and proved how low Sam's counts were -as she suspected- there was no way to get through to the stubborn woman or talk to General Hammond. "All right, Sam. You need to at least have someone stay with you in your quarters until your test results come back."

Realizing that this was as good as she would get, Sam nodded. Just as she was rising from the bed, Keshlaiv hurriedly came through the doors.

"Samantha, are you all right?"

Confusion etched her face, "How did you know I passed out? Oh no, don't tell me the grape vine's already got a hold of this…."

Keshlaiv realized his mistake. They still didn't know he was telepathic. Should he tell them? Something inwardly told him that now was not the right time. He covered with, "No, I was taking a late night walk around the base when Lieutenant Harrison stopped to ask me about your condition on his way out."

Teal'c added, "Lieutenant Harrison was present at the time of your arrival."

She sighed in relief, "Thank you for your concern, Keshlaiv, but I'm fine, really."

A plan formed in Janet's mind, knowing that Keshlaiv had been the only person that had been able to get through to the Major recently, "Well, now that you're here, maybe you could accompany Sam to her quarters. She is to stay there until her tests come back. Under no circumstances is she to work. Besides, I believe Teal'c should spend some time with Daniel until he wakes up. I need to look after some things in the lab." Sam went to protest when Janet cut her off, "So, now that that's settled, be on your way. Teal'c and I will just be over here with Daniel." She took his arm and pulled the muscular Jaffa by Daniel's bed. She hastily pulled the curtain around them letting Sam know that this was final.

Shocked registered on Carter's features. It was over before she could blink. Their escape had obviously been a rouse to stick Keshlaiv with her. Sam knew there would be no discussion on the matter. Reluctantly accepting this, Sam looked to Keshlaiv and took his offered hand. He helped her off the bed and walked her to her quarters.

At Keshlaiv's insistence on her getting rest, Sam emerged from the bathroom dressed in her pajamas. She sat on the bed and combed through her messy hair. Keshlaiv remained quietly sat in a corner. He debated how to bring up the dream with her. After he left her the other night, a sense of fear had come over him. He quickly awoke and was filled with horrific images from her dream. He knew better than to barge in and try to comfort her in her vulnerable state then. Now, he knew she needed to admit the implications and feelings the nightmare brought her. He knew if he confessed his telepathic abilities to Sam now, all the trust they had worked for would be shattered.

He finally decided to say nothing for the moment. She climbed under the covers, clearly not trying to fight her exhaustion. "Night, Keshlaiv." A small yawn followed her voice.

"Goodnight, young one." His gentle tone carried her into a deep sleep.

An hour later Keshlaiv woke to her screams. He rushed to her side and enveloped the fragile woman in his arms. Slowly, she became aware of her surrounds. Sweat trickled from her brow and a tear or two escaped her eyes. After her breathing returned to normal, he tenderly asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

She regained her breath, "I'm okay."

She tried to push away from his embrace, but he held on tightly. "Nightmares are nothing to be ashamed of, Major. In fact, following my beloved's death, I often had terrible dreams. My unresolved emotions manifested themselves through my subconscious. From that point on, I vowed never to ignore what I was feeling."

"Dreams don't mean anything, Keshlaiv." She forced a note of confidence into her shaky voice.

"On the contrary, Samantha. They mean everything. They say what you cannot. Melora went through a period when she was little when she could not get through a night without this one particular dream. She would never talk about it to her mother or me, but we always knew. Some other girls in her class were planning to play a practical joke on a new student. Melora had a terrible feeling about this 'joke', but did not wish to be ridiculed by them. In the nightmare, this student would die. When they placed a swen in the child's rodella at lunch, his throat closed up. His wheezing scared her and she ran to alert the instructor. It was only by swift medical assistance that the boy did not die. He was allergic to the substance."

Sam looked into his reminiscent eyes and skeptically brushed the notion off, "Some things are just intuition."

He focused his attention on her, "I won't force you to tell me, Sam, but know that I am always here if you need an ear or shoulder."

His kindness touched her heart, "Thank you."

The telephone on the nightstand rang and she picked up, "Carter…Thank you, I'll be right there."

Sam took a deep breath and sat up, "That was a nurse; my test results are back." She looked apologetically at him. Keshlaiv knew she wanted some privacy in case an argument would break out between the good doctor and her.

He understood, "Go on. I'll be in the VIP quarters if you need me."

She smiled at him and mentally braced herself to face Janet now that the doctor's conclusions were probably confirmed: lack of sleep, malnutrition, dehydration. She really had tried to take care of herself, but there were more important matters to be dealt with. She bravely made her way through the corridors to the infirmary.


End file.
